Bishounen Gakuen
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: Una secundaria en donde los hombres son tratados como Dioses por su aspecto "Bishounen" y ¿Las mujeres que? Sencillo. Una pirámide unilateral separada por algo llamado "Estereotipos" en donde cada recién llegado es un "Plebeyo" Y si es estéticamente diferente o "Irregular" es un marginado de la secundaria. ¿Como superarías tu esta situación? Solo ellas lo sabrán (OC's disponibles)
1. Prólogo

**Que hubo mi hermosa gente bonita ^^**

 **Bueno, este proyecto fue idea del idiota de Nathan (-_-) El idiota esta en un internado que por "Casualidad" yo visite solo por que me pidió un favor y a decir verdad, los tipos de ese lugar eran literalmente fuera de este mundo... ¡Ali vio a un pelirrojo con ojos verdes! XD XD XD Era como ver a Ayato y Raito Sakamaki mezclado con Hiroto Kiyama *O***

 **O_O...**

 **¡Ahem!**

 **A base de esto surgió esta idea. Una secundaria donde todos los hombres fueran "Bishounen" u "Hombres Bellos" y las mujeres estuvieran en medio de una disputa de clases sociales denominados "Estereotipos" inspirados en el anime ^3^**

 **Y sin mas...**

 **¡El Fic!**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo.**_

* * *

 _ **POV Kaori...**_

-Kaori-sama... Aquí esta su Bento

-Gracias Kikō- Tome la pequeña bolsa plateada que me extendía mi subordinada y la guarde con cuidado en mi maleta- ¿Estarás muy ocupada hoy?

-Como todos Kaori-sama- Respondió ella con esa radiante sonrisa que siempre tenía en su rostro- Hasta las 4:30

-Bien, puede que hoy vuelva temprano dependiendo de las practicas del club de artes marciales- Miré mi reflejo en el espejo de la antesala de la mansión acomodando el cuello de mi chaqueta, ya estaba lista para ir a mi "Infierno Personal"

-Esta bien Kaori-sama, asegúrese de traer el oro a casa- La suave risa de Kikō me hizo soltar una pequeña a mi viendo como me guiñaba el ojo de manera graciosa

-Como siempre Kikō- Me puse mis zapatos y me acerque a la puerta para salir- " _Ittekimasu"_

-" _Itterasshai"_ \- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Kikō era como una madre para mi, siempre lo a sido al igual que todas las sirvientas de mi mansión. Delante de mi vi a mi chófer Ikki esperándome para irnos

-Buenos días Kaori-sama- Saludo el de manera cortes removiendo su gorro, como todo los días

-Buenos días Ikki- Respondí mirando como me abría la puerta encontrándome con quien esperaba- Buenos días Kyō

-Muy buenos días Kaori-sama- Respondió el con sus elegantes aires de superioridad y enigma, no por algo el y Kikō eran los sirvientes principales de mi servidumbre- ¿Como amaneció hoy?

-Bien, pero créeme que esa paz se esfumará apenas toque la secundaria- Dije recostando mi cabeza en el respaldo de mi asiento mientras sentía como el auto arrancaba en la ruta de siempre

-No se ponga así Kaori-sama, si quiere obtener su cometido de estudiar en _Harvard_ el dominio de empresas debe de aprobar todas sus materias de último año

-Como si eso no fuera problema Kyō, soy el uno de los cerebros mas inteligentes de esta región y el estúpido gobierno se niega a darme mi título- Me cruce de brazos molesta, era dueña del 50% del país y el maldito gobierno negado a dar su brazo a torcer dijo que si quería salir del país a estudiar en otro lugar, debía por lo menos aprobar todas las materias de último año, cosa que para mi era como un simple juego de niños

-Usted sabe que por cuestiones personales no cursó la primaria y el gobierno le dio esa alternativa señora- Kyō, como siempre tan comprensivo- Véalo como una forma mas fácil de lograr lo que quiere

-Yo siempre logro lo que quiero Kyō, siempre- Se me fue imposible no sonar como una caprichosa mimada, pero desde aquel trágico día me prometí a mi misma conseguir lo que sea para ser feliz, aun si era a costas de mi vida o de la de los demás... Exceptuando a mis sirvientes...

-Llegamos Kaori-sama- Escuche a Ikki

Volteé mi rostro y vi el gran plantel educativo en el cual estudiaba y llamaba secundaria, separado en cinco diferentes edificios uno para cada año, uno para el gimnasio y el último era uno solo para los clubes deportivos, posiblemente el mas grande de todos. Ikki me abrió la puerta y baje sin despedirme, como siempre y camine directamente hacía mi salón escuchando los susurros y murmullos de los que me rodeaban, todos separados en diferentes grupos de acuerdo a sus "Estereotipos"

Por obligación, los recién llegados eran considerados "Plebeyos" tanto hombres como mujeres, las de primero siempre eran _Lolicon_ , la de segundo ya eran un tema variado que yo ignoraba y las de último año eran consideradas _Ojou-samas_ , _Himederes_ o incluso _Kamideres_ , y todos los hombres siempre eran Bishounen hasta los profesores, los cuales habían hasta abarrotar y siempre son tratados como dioses o lo que sea, pero con el termino 'Dios 'solo una tiene ese apócrifo que yo detestaba... Sugamisa Yuri...

-¡Kaori-kun!- Como detestaba esa voz chillona que tenía, pero al parecer sus cuerdas vocales no maduraron lo suficiente como para cambiar eso y con el tiempo esa voz se hacía cada vez mas chillona

-¿Que es lo que quieres ahora Sugamisa?- Solté lo mas indiferente posible

-¡Oh! Ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre querido Jo! Jo! Jo!- Llevo su mano a su largo cabello rojo y lo ondeo de la forma que ella siempre hacía... Que asco...- Después de todo una diosa como _Moi!_ Necesita a su dios- Dijo enganchándose a mi brazo sin mi permiso, llegara el día en el que le arranque el brazo y lo use de juguete con Libertè

-Tienes exactamente 3 segundos para quitar tu asqueroso brazo del mío o créeme que usare tu asqueroso cabello para trapear el piso de mi establo- Mi tono de voz serio, frío e inexpresivo pareció haber hecho efecto en ella ya que en menos de lo que espere alejo su brazo del mío, no me gustaba tener ninguna especie de contacto físico con nadie, salvo que sea en un combate- Quiero que te mantengas lo mas alejada de mi en lo que sea posible Sugamisa, y ten en cuenta que con que tu padre sea el Vice-Presidente de la nación no te hace un Dios, te hace una maldita niña rica y malcriada que no tiene percepción de la realidad y cree que todos están a su merced, cuando en realidad no es nada de eso...

Mis palabras parecieron herirla ya que salió corriendo donde su asqueroso séquito de sirvientas lame botas, llorando como la malcriada que era, alegando lo "Poco hombre que era al no valorar a una señorita como ella"

¡Ja!

Señorita mis polainas... Mi águila es mas virgen que ella... No es mas que una playa con mas de mil huellas sobre ella...

Me aleje de allí antes de soportar el asqueroso sermón de sus lame botas personales y me fui directo a mi salón encontrándome con otro estorbo en el camino... _El..._

-Pensé que no llegarías "Capitán"- Como odiaba que el fuera el único que supiera mi verdadero genero, pero si era una chica sufría el problema de ser otro eslabón en la cadena de "Estereotipos" de Raimon. Yo era la capitana del equipo de artes marciales y artes marciales mixtas de la secundaria

-Cierra el pico aborto de rata, tu sabes que lidiar con esa boba de Sugamisa es una faena diaria que yo desprecio

-Bueno, no tienes la culpa de ser tan "Atractivo"- Comenzó a reírse el muy estúpido y como siempre yo con mi encanto femenino golpeé su hombro escuchando sus músculos tensarse- Salvaje

-Y el que lo dice- Para mi desgracia, Hakuryuu era el único adefesio que sabía que yo era una chica, y siempre estaba en el estúpido juego de decirle a todo el mundo que era una chica, pero para mi era mejor pasar como chico, es mucho mas cómodo

Lo triste en realidad no es como me va en la secundaria, sino como es que esta esta separada por "Estereotipos"

Las _Deredere_ y _Dojikko_ por lo general son amables y cariñosas, algo torpes e inseguras y algo energicas pero muy carismáticas a decir verdad muy pocas eran así en realidad. La mayoría de ellas siempre eran _Lolis_ , _Nekos_ , _Moes_ o _Kimokawaiis_

Las _Tsunderes_ y _Sukeban_ son fría y agresivas con todo el mundo, a excepción de quien les gusta pero hay veces en las que muestran comportamiento de pandillera o como delincuentes, hay veces que yo las llamo _Yankii_

Las _Kūderes_ son una especie de mujeres indiferentes e inexpresivas que les importa poco el mundo, algo así me denominaba el aborto de rata

Las _Dandere_ son como las góticas y emos de la secundaria y siempre se mantienen en silencio y con un aspecto taciturno hacia el mundo pero son muy pocas quienes muestran una personalidad tímida y reservada

Las Himederes no son mas que simples mujeres que quieren ser tratadas como princesas, sin embargo, casi nunca lo logran y ninguna en esta secundaria merece ser tratada como una ya que son mas que horribles zorras bajo un manto de lana. Son solo un reducido número de chicas que yo conozco aquí y en otras partes del mundo que si merecen ser tratadas como princesas u _Ojou-sama_

Las _Kamideres_ son prácticamente lo mismo, solo que desean ser tratadas como diosas y como dije, son lo mismo que las _Himederes_. Ej.: El caso de Sugamisa Yuri

Las _Bokkuto_ y _Bifauxnen_ son a decir verdad como yo, mujeres que visten, actúan, hablan como hombres incluso hay quienes usan falda y siguen luciendo como hombres y ni hablar de la fuerza de macho que tienen

Son esos siete estereotipos los que dividen esta secundaria y para mi desgracia, yo soy cuatro de ellas o incluso cinco pero no quiero ni mencionarlas, es mas, no quiero ni pensar en las pobres recién llegadas...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Rincón de la Escritora**

 **Ali: ¿Que hubo? ^^ Debería de estar actualizando los otros fics, pero el estúpido de Nathan me obligo (-_-U)**

 **Kati: Eso no es cierto, el te soborno con tres Torondoys :3**

 **Ali: (O_O) Ustedes saben lo débil que soy con respecto al chocolate. ¡Kati! ¡Male! ¡Continúen ustedes! *Se va a una esquina y comienza a comerse su chocolate***

 **Male: Bien :) Como verán esta historia esta inspirada en el internado de Nathan, uno militar a decir verdad, en donde los hombres son tratados como dioses por ser estéticamente perfectos y atractivos de una forma emocional como sentimental ^^ Aquí decidimos poner a las chicas como una especie de nivelación o pirámide de clases sociales en donde las que "Mandan" son las Himederes y Kamideres y en menor facción las Ojou-samas.**

 **Kati: Aquí las OC's son "Nerds" con estereotipo indefinido con una especie de relación afectiva/amistosa o amor/amistad/odio con su pareja, pero estos no saben que ellas tienen una apariencia alternativa a la de siempre como "Maid" del pequeño Café adjunto a la secundaria**

 **Nathan: Y como en toda historia cursi y femenina que ellas acostumbran a leer *Señala al trió de chicas* Siempre va a haber alguien que quiere interferir en la relación de los protagonistas. Así como Mizukawa Minori, Nozaki Sakura y otras dementes que posiblemente ellas se encarguen de inventar**

 **Ali: Así es *Aparece con la boca llena de chocolate* Y es por eso que justo ahora se les dará la ficha ;9**

 **Male: ¿Te comiste los tres Torondoys tu sola?**

 **Ali: Si! ^3^**

 **Kati: Y ni siquiera nos diste TT^TT *Se va a llorar a un rincón abrazando un peluche de Yukimura con orejitas y cola de gato***

 _ **Ficha Kimokawaii ^3^**_

 **Nombre y Apellido: (Única y exclusivamente japonés)**

 **Edad: (Todas por ley estarán en último año y las edades aproximadas son entre 17 y 18)**

 **Apariencia Nerd: (Con esto ya doy a entender mucho ¿No creen?)**

 **Apariencia real: (La de siempre)**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Estereotipo: (De los mencionados arriba y si no hay ideas, la personalidad me lo dirá todo ;9)**

 **Familia:**

 **Color Favorito: (Solo uno)**

 **Hobbies o pasatiempos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Club al que pertenecen: (Solo dos por persona)**

 **-Club de invierno (Solo deportes de invierno)**

 **-Club de repostería**

 **-Club de Fútbol**

 **-Club de Atletismo (Deportes relacionados a esta disciplina)**

 **-Club de Ingenio (Todo lo relacionado con lógica y mentalidad)**

 **-Club de astronomía**

 **-Club de jardinería y zoología:**

 **-Club de Artes: (Danza, artesanía, dibujo, fotografía, etc. Todo lo relacionado a las artes)**

 **-Club de Acrobacias**

 **-Club de música**

 **-Club de artes marciales**

 **-Club acuático: (Relacionado a los deportes de agua)**

 **-Club Zen: (Relacionado a las artes ancestrales japonesas como Ikebana, Kendo, Jujitsu, etc)**

 **-Club Mixto: (Relacionado a cualquier deporte)**

 **Ropa: (Casual; Ropa de Nerd; De Gala; Traje de baño o de playa; De Invierno; Pijama)**

 **Pareja: Yukimura; Tsurugi; Kirino; Taiyou; Fey; Kishibe; Hakuryuu; Hayato; Ibuki; Kurosaki; Saryuu; Ichiban; Namikawa; Masaki; Minamisawa; Yuiichi (Nota: La que elija a Yuiichi tendrán un papel diferente en la historia)**

 **Rival amoroso: Si hay ideas, pues sueltenlas ;9**

 **Extras: (Cualquier loquera sirve ;P**

 **Ali: Y eso es todo ^^ Algo larga pero ya verán para que sirve**

 **Kati: Que conste... YUKIMURA ES MÍO! *Fangirleo intenso***

 **Todos: (-_-U)**

 **Male: Les recuero que Hakuryuu, Namikawa, Taiyou y Hayato están reservados ^^**

 **Nathan: Así que elijan del resto :D**

 **Ali: Y con esto señoras, nos despedimos**

 **Ali-san... Y compañía se despide...**

 **Besos ;3**


	2. Primer Día

**Que hubo mi hermosa gente bonita ^^**

 **Con ustedes el primer capítulo, este estará narrado desde el punto de vista de las OC's y su reacción al llegar a Raimon o "Bishounen Gakuen" también conocerán a los profesores encargados de los clubes los cuales están como mantequilla derretida sobre el pan caliente y quizás alguna que otra interacción con su pareja**

 **Curiosidades: Todas conocen por alguna razón a Kaori. Todas se conocen entre si desde primaria. Los colores que eligieron serán los colores de su uniforme escolar y uniforme de Maid. Las relaciones entre ustedes y su pareja sera entre Amor/Odio; Afecto/Amistad y Amor/Amistad/Odio.**

 **Y sin mas~...**

 **¡El Fic!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: "Primer Día"**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Yamino...**_

* * *

 _ **POV Koneko...**_

-Neko-chan... Despierta...- La voz de mi hermano se oía algo distante y distorsionada, pero para mi era lo mas normal del mundo- Si no despiertas, llegaras tarde a la ceremonia

-Nya~ Nii-chan, quiero dormir- Me arrope hasta la coronilla y seguí durmiendo, pero la voz de mi hermano volvió a sonar

-Neko-chan, si no te levantas me veré obligado a arrojarte un balde de agua caliente sobre ti- Siempre decía eso y nunca lo cumplía, así que no tengo nada que temer

-Ambos sabemos que siempre dices eso y nunca lo cumples Nii-chan, así que no tengo nada que temer- Me acomode en mi Futon y volví a dormir, pero no conté con algo caliente en mi cuello- ¡Ah! ¡Esta caliente!

-Mi error, si usaba el balde dañaría tu uniforme- El muy tonto tenía una botella con agua caliente en su mano y la agitaba con gesto victorioso y yo como mala perdedora que soy le saque la lengua. Un momento ¿Acaso el dijo uniforme? Baje mi vista y vi que tenía puesto el uniforme de Raimon y yo había olvidado por completo que lo traía puesto por que la abuela me obligo a dormir con el- Y ahora que estas vestida, termina de arreglarte la abuela ya tiene todo listo

-Hai~- Vi como mi hermano salía de mi habitación, me levante y recogí mi Futon y lo puse en el estante. Me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en mi habitación y termine de arreglarle, abotone bien mi camisa blanca y la metí dentro de mi falda verde menta, até el listón del mismo color de la falda en mi cuello y me puse mi saco del mismo color que mi falda. Según Kaori-kun, todas las chicas en Raimon están separadas en algo llamado "Estereotipos" y según sus palabras, si me veían así me incluirían en el grupo de las de primero y no quería eso, yo estaba en último de secundaria y eso sería como repetir año ¡Que horror!

-Koneko, apresúrate- Oí la voz de mi abuela fuera de mi puerta

-Ya voy- Disipe mis pensamientos y actué rápido. Tome mis viejos lentes y me los puse, vi la viejo peluca rubia que mi mama usaba en sus presentaciones de joven y me la puse recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta de lado y como no olvidar mi horquilla de gatito negro, estuve por salir de mi habitación cuando sentí que me faltaba algo, me gire hacía mi escritorio y ahí lo vi, mi hermoso cascabel- Cielos, casi te dejo aquí

Tome la pequeña cinta que lo sostenía y lo puse alrededor de mi cuello, nunca salía de casa de el. Ahora si estaba lista para salir. Me dirigí a la cocina encontrándome con mi hermano y mis abuelos, me sorprende que con la edad que tienen se sigan viendo y conservando jóvenes

-Pensé que te quedarías dormida hermanita- Dijo mi hermano terminando de guardar sus libros en su bolso

-Pues fíjate que no lo hice- Le saque la lengua a lo que el solo rió

-¿Que con el nuevo estilo cielo?- Mire a mi abuela, Isane Yamino, era idéntica a mi madre con la excepción de que sus ojos eran rasgados de un tono ámbar opaco y su cabello era color cromo con leves destellos plateados

-¡Oh! Yo y mis ocurrencias Obaa-sama

-Me gusta cuando tienes el cabello suelto Koneko- Esa era la voz de mi abuelo Ranmaru, por muy estricto que fuera en el exterior era alguien verdaderamente dulce y tierno, vi como se acercaba a mi abuela y me fue imposible no compararlos, mi abuelo tenía el cabello gris platinado brillante y una muy extraña heterocromía un ojo era rosa y otro era gris, tal vez sea por el que uno de mis ojos sea azul y el otro ámbar

-Lo se Ojii-sama, pero me gustan las cosas nuevas- Dije mientras veía a mi abuela terminar de servirme el desayuno- Gracias. _Itadakimasu!_

Empecé a comer al igual que mi abuelos, pero mi hermano no

-¿No vas a comer Nii-chan?- Hable con la boca llena

-Koneko, no hables con la boca llena- Me regañó mi abuelo

-Lo siento

-Tranquila Neko-chan, sabes que yo madrugo y siempre desayuno antes de que todos ustedes despierten- Dijo el

-Ya veo, con razón esos extraños sonidos en la madrugada- Dijo mi abuela- Si vas a madrugar, por lo menos se algo mas silencioso ¿Si?

-Si Obaa-sama- Respondió el

- _Goochisoosamadeshita-_ Me levante y junto con mi plato y lo deje en el lavaplatos, me acerque a mis abuelos y bese las mejillas de cada uno- Nos vemos en la tarde, vamos Nii-chan

Fui directo a la antesala y me puse mis zapatos y salí junto con mi hermano con mi maletín en mis manos mientras que mis abuelos nos veían

- _Ittekimasu-_ Dijimos los dos

- _Itterasshai-_ Dijeron ellos y salimos de casa.

En el camino veía a varias jóvenes caminar detrás de nosotros y yo ya creía saber el por que

-Tienes admiradoras Nii-chan- Lo moleste con esas, el simplemente giro su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a sus nuevas seguidoras

-Por lo que veo son de tu secundaria, espero que no te hagas amiga de ellas y estén persiguiéndome por todas partes como acosadoras- Soltó el

-Por supuesto que no- Vi como se detenía en un cruce peatonal y entendí que hasta llegaba su camino- Que te valla bien futuro arquitecto

-Gracias Neko-chan- Uno de sus compañeros lo reconoció y se fueron juntos y yo, seguí mi camino a Raimon, claro junto con las que serían ahora el nuevo club de admiradoras de mi hermano

* * *

 _ **Residencia Kurosaki...**_

* * *

 _ **POV Shirou...**_

Termine de arreglar mi corta trenza y la até con una pequeña liga, me puse mi gorro y me pare en frente del espejo de mi habitación, alise mi falda lila y termine de abotonar el saco a juego del mismo color, sigo sin creer que las de último año tengan su propio uniforme ¿Me preguntó si las de los otros grados serán iguales?

Mientras debatía internamente un dulce sonido que yo conocía a la perfección me saco de mis cavilaciones. Me gire a mi mesa de noche y cerca de allí vi a la cosita mas linda de este maldito y puto mundo... Mi hermoso hamster Rie

-¿Que pasa bebe? ¿Mama se ve bien con su uniforme?- Me acerque a el y lo tome ente mis manos escuchándolo roer y empece a dar vueltas con el y termine por caer en mi recién acomodada cama- Si lo se, yo también pienso que me veo fabulosa con esto puesto

Sentí como el soltaba pequeños sonidos y caminaba por sobre mi busto hasta llegar a mi cuello y meterse en el, no pude evitar estremecerme ante el contacto de su pelaje con el mío y lo único que e causaba eran cosquillas y empecé a reír como maniática

-¡Rie! ¡Detente! ¡Vas a hacer que me tuerza un pulmón!- La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y vi a mi madre entrar por ella

-Cariño el desayuno ya esta listo, termina de arreglarte y baja ¿Si?- Apenas y escuche lo que dijo, ya que mis risas me lo impedían- Y dile a Rie que deje de hacerte cosquillas, el pelo quedara pegado a tu uniforme y te veras extraña y mas en primer día jovencita

Ahora mi madre sonó mucho mas severa que antes, mi madre era alguien amorosa y no lo negaba pero también tenía sus letargos de severidad

-Ya la escuchaste Rie, sal- Me levante de mi cama y sentí como Rie caminaba por mi hombro y bajaba por mi manga izquierda hasta mi mesa de noche- Bajo en un momento mama

-Esta bien, y asegúrate de no tener ningún pelo de Rie encima- Dijo para después salir. Me acerque otra vez a mi espejo para asegurarme de no tener ningún pelo de hamster en mi uniforme y afortunadamente no lo tenía

-Bien, ya estoy lista- Tome mi maletín y me dispuse a salir pero el chicllido de Rie llamo mi atención- ¿Pasa algo bebe?

El simplemente se acerco a mi cama y con su nariz toco mis lentes de pasta gruesa mientras movía su colita, a veces pienso que ese hamster tiene complejo de perro

-Cierto, ya olvidaba mis lentes- Me acerque a el y tome mis lentes y acaricié su pequeña cabeza en señal de agradecimiento- Nos vemos después Rie. Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras hasta la cocina encontrándome con mi padre en el camino

-Buenos días Shirou

-Buenos días papa- Lo salude chocando los cinco con el, algo que de verdad adoraba de mi papa era que el era un reconocido diseñador de vídeo juegos en el ámbito de Rol tanto masculino como femenino y ¿Adivinen quien es la primera persona en probarlos? Así es ¡YO!- ¿Diseñando un nuevo juego?

-Solo afinando los detalles de juego que pidió el supervisor

-¿Hablas del juego de música?- Dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina seguida de el

-Si, y sabes que si estoy diseñando un juego nuevo te lo hubiera dicho hija

-Bueno, continúan hablando de vídeo juegos después de comer- Dijo mi madre sentándose en la mesa- ¿Alimentaste a Rie?

-Rie siempre tiene el plato lleno en caso de que quiera comer- Dije mientras mi madre empezó a servir el desayuno

-Bien, por cierto, supe que tus amigas de primaria también estarán en Raimon, así que les hice unos deliciosos pasteles para ellas

-¿Hablas de tus delicioso pasteles de media luna?- Como adoraba esos pasteles y no negaba que a las otras también

-Si, ahora come que se te enfría- Dijo ella

-Ok. _Itadakimasu_

 ** _5 Minutos después..._**

-Waa~ _Gochisoosamadeshita-_ Me levante de la mesa y me aliste para irme no sin antes tomar el pequeño paquete con los pasteles- Nos vemos en la tarde mama, papa

Me puse los zapatos y salí

- _Ittekimasu_

 _-Iterasshai-_ Salí de casa y empece a correr por las calles, aun era temprano y tenía tiempo de sobra pero si llegaba temprano podría ver a las otras

Cruce en una esquina y tropecé con alguien y ¿El resultado? Yo besando el suelo de la mejor forma posible

-Oh... Lo siento mucho- Esa voz la conocía, me levante y sacudí todo lo sucio que tenía y encaré a la causante de mi caída, pero no conté con un peso extra sobre mi- ¡Shirou-chan!

Sip, era la mismísima Koneko Yamino, el dulce gato angora

-A pasado mucho ¿No?- Dije levantándome junto con ella y empezando a caminar

-Si, como que unos 8 años- Me sorprende que con el tiempo Koneko siga teniendo ese aspecto felino y llamativo, algo muy poco común de donde ella viene- ¿Como has estado Shirou-chan?

-Muy bien, jugando vídeo juegos hasta morir- Respondí con risas seguidas de las de Koneko, sin saber como volteé mi vista hacía atrás y vi a un montón de chicas siguiendonos- ¿Koneko-chan?

-¿Shi~?

-¿Conoces a esas chicas?- Las señale disimuladamente

-Ignóralas, son solo el nuevo el club de admiradoras de mi hermano- Una gota cayo por mi sien al ver le semblante despreocupado de Koneko

-¿No te aterra que empiecen a acosarlo?

-Nya~ En lo mas mínimo y si se atreven a invadir mi casa... Seré libre de golpear a quien yo quiera- Bien definitivamente Koneko era una caja de sorpresas, por un lado era dulce y adorable y por el otro ya era como una asesina en serie

-Como digas Koneko-chan...

* * *

 _ **Residencia Hinamori...**_

* * *

 ** _POV Soun..._**

-¿Ya tienes todo cielo?- Preguntó mi padre mientras que yo terminaba de ponerme mis zapatos

-Si papa, tengo todo lo que necesito- Respondí levantándome de la antesala, sentí mi falda subirse un poco y como pude la baje, como odiaba que la gente viera mis muslos- No te preocupes, me ira bien y lo mas probable es que me encuentra con las otras

-Eso no lo niego linda, pero te recomiendo acostarte mas temprano ¿Si? No niego que me encantan tus arranques artísticos y esas cosas, pero hasta los grandes artistas deben dormir. Créeme que tus ojeras me hacen recordar a ese chico de anime de vampiros que ve tu hermana con sus amigas, no me acuerdo como es que se llamaba, Kanato Sakamaki, creo que así era como se llamaba

-Papa, seamos serios. Yo dormiré mas temprano si encuentro a un Sakamaki delante de mi pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio y queriendo que me valla con el en su alicornio de tres cabezas que dispara arco iris con el trasero a su mágica mansión alada en la luna en donde tendremos cien mil bebes vampiros- La reacción de mi padre fue un poema total, tanto que no pude evitar sacar mi teléfono y tomarle una foto, y pareció haber reaccionado por el Flash de la cámara

-Tu imaginación es única cariño- Dijo el poniéndose sus zapatos y acercándose a la puerta con las llaves de su CA. MI. O. NE. TA militar. Si, las ventajas de tener a un empresario excepcional como padre- Amor, me iré adelantando

-Esta bien, de todas formas Kou y Kento entraran tarde hoy- Escuche la voz de mi madre desde la planta superior- Sora, si no te apresuras llegarás tarde

-Ya voy, bajo en un momento- La voz de mi hermana sonaba distante, y sus 'Ya voy' y 'Bajo en un momento' siempre significaban 'Voy a tardar un rato mas'

-Sora Hinamori, si no bajas en los próximos 5 segundos te dejo aquí con tu madre y los gemelos- Dijo mi padre como ultimatum y comenzó a contar - 5... 4...

-¡Espera! ¡No e terminado de rizar mi cabello!- Exclamo ella

-Sora, vas a esa secundaria a estudiar, no a presumir tus carente dotes de modelo- Como adoraba burlarme de ella, era sumamente divertido

-¡Cierra la boca Soun!- La típica respuesta de siempre

-Sora, tienes tres segundos para bajar y te aviso que estoy en el marco de la puerta y estoy dirigiéndome al auto- Dijo el guiñándome un ojo mientras que yo simplemente salía y lo esperaba en la puerta del copiloto de la camioneta- 3... 2... 1...

-Cariño déjala, yo la llevo en el otro auto- Dijo mi madre

-Esta bien. Te amo cariño. Adiós- Cerro la puerta y se dirigió a mi. Quito la alarma del vehículo y me subí al asiento del copiloto mientras que el subía y encendía el auto. Salimos de casa y fuimos rumbo a la secundaria

-Esa fue una excelente broma papa- Extendí mi brazo esperando a que el chocara su mano con la mía, lo cual hizo sin despegar la mirada del camino- ¡BOOM!

-Aprendí de la mejor

-Eso me alaga papa- Por muy regio y serio que fuera mi padre era un bromista de primera, quizás se deba a el que yo sea así de Cool y mega genial

-Cielo ¿Que esas no son tus amigas?- Gire mi rostro hacia la derecha y vi a dos cabezas muy familiares para mi

-Si, lo son ¿Podemos llevarlas?

-No tengo problema en hacerlo

El auto se acerco a la acera y yo baje el vidrio y como soy alguien Hippie y totalmente original saque mi torso completo

-¡Ustedes dos!- Ellas simplemente se voltearon a verme con sorpresa que luego cambio a felicidad- ¡Están obligadas a subir a esta fabulosa nave de combate y si no lo hacen las jalo con los cabellos y las obligo a subir!

Como la cosa mas obvia del mundo se acercaron a la camioneta y se subieron a los asientos de atrás

-¿Era necesario gritar eso Soun-chan?- Hablo Koneko abrochándose el cinturón

-Si Koneko, si no lo hago como haré que vengan hacía esta fabulosa nave de combate

-Pues bajando e invitándonos a subir- Dijo Shirou. Todas nos quedamos en un sobrio silencio que fue roto por nuestras risas, era imposible actuar normal hoy en día y menos con esas dos conmigo pero aun falta el resto de la banda de anormales que yo llamo amigas

-¿Y es que acaso yo estoy pintado señoritas?- Hablo mi padre entre nuestras risas

-Buenos días señor Hinamori- Saludaron ambas

-Buenos días niñas- Respondió el volviendo al camino

-Nee~ Soun-chan- Me llamo Koneko

-¿Si?

-¿Donde esta Sora-chan?

-Oh! Pues, la 'Miss siempre llego tarde y no me importa' se quedo por estar rizándose el cabello y se vendrá con mama y los gemelos- Respondí sin importancia

-¡Oh! Debería dejar de usar esas cosas, se va a quemar el pelo- Dijo Shirou

-Meh~ Si se lo quema me da igual, ella es quien se busca esas cosas- Sentí el auto detenerse y entendí que ya habíamos llegado

-Bien señoritas, aquí termina el viaje. Por favor retirarse sus cinturones y bajar del lado izquierdo de esta 'Fabulosa nave de combate' y cerrar bien las puertas al bajar- Todas reímos ante ese comentario de mi padre

-Gracias señor Hinamori- Dijeron Koneko y Shirou bajando de la camioneta

-Gracias papa, nos vemos en la tarde- Bese su mejilla y me baje del auto

-Que les valla bien en su primer día niñas- Y después de decir eso se fue

Volteé a ver el edificio y las miradas que todos nos dedicaban, de seguro al ver la fabulosa nave de mi papa pensaron que los que bajarían serían supermodelos y esas estupideces, pero las ilusiones murieron apenas nos vieron y hubo mas de una mueca de asco, pero la verdad no me importaba

-¿Esperamos a las demás aquí?- Hablo Shirou

-¿Y servir de poste? Mejor vallamos adentro a ver si llegan las demás ¿Les parece?

-A mi si~- Dijo Koneko empezando a saltar hacía una banca cercana a la entrada siendo vista por mas de una mirada extraña

-Vamos Shirou, antes de que haga sus locas gatadas de siempre- Dije empezando a caminar

-Me gustan sus gatadas- Dijo ella graciosa

-A mi también

* * *

 _ **Muy cerca a la Residencia Kurayami...**_

* * *

 _ **POV Tara...**_

-¡Tara Kurayami! Detente en este mismo instante- No escuche las advertencias de mi hermano que no hacía mas que correr detrás de mi mientras que yo simplemente huía de el junto con Lynx- ¡Y tu también perro loco! ¡Vuelve aquí!

-No lo escuches Lynx ¡Corre!

Mi hermoso perro obedeció y me siguió el paso esquivando a las personas que caminaban por la acera, mientras que mi tonto hermano seguía siguiéndonos. Como adoraba esa clase de mañanas, en las que yo despertaba a mi hermano de la mejor forma posible... Con un balde de agua fría hecha cubitos y como yo soy artista, ya había arreglado todo en la madrugada, solo faltaba a que el despertara con su humor de perros. No hay nada mejor que una buena corrida por la mañana junto con una gran carga de adrenalina incluida y mi mejor amigo canino.

La gente seguía amontonándose y se me hacia algo difícil seguir corriendo, tropecé con algo en el camino y estuve a punto de chocar con un atravesado pero eso nunca paso. Apenas estaba por tocar el piso apoye mis manos y usando mi experiencia en gimnasia logre hacer un mortal frontal extendido sobre el atravesado y como era de esperarse... Caí de pie y delante de la puerta de entrada a Raimon

-Y con eso damas y caballeros, Kurayami Tara obtiene un perfecto 10- Me vanaglorie a mi misma escuchando a mi perro ladrar, pero sentí un pequeño jalón en una de mis coletas que hizo caer mis anteojos- ¡Auch! ¡Kurou!

-No vuelvas a despertarme así mocosa, puedo enfermarme y tu también Lynx, estas buscando que no te saque a pasear nunca mas- Mi hermano en serio era un verdadero aguafiestas, pero ¿Que se le va a hacer?

-Bien aguafiestas, trataré de no volverte a despertar así- Dije

-Bies, eso espero. Me tengo que ir, y procura no hacer otra de tus muchas locuras mocosa- Tomo a Lynx de su correa y se alejo de allí, escuche unos cuantos suspiros provenientes de varias chicas de lo que parecían ser de segundo y yo hice una mueca de asco ¿Como es posible que esa cosa a lo que yo llamo hermano les parezca atractivo? Ni idea, e oído que las chicas de esta secundaria son tan raras que no pueden ver ningún tipo por que se ponen a suspirar como dementes. Tome los lentes que mi estúpido hermano había arrojado y me los puse.

A lo lejos divise a mi pequeño grupo de anormales a las cuales llamaba amigas y sin esperar mas me acerque a ellas siendo recibida por el entusiasta saludo de Shirou

-Pensé que no llegarías Tara-chan-

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de volverlas a ver? Ni loca, esa es la única razón por la cual uno viene a la secundaria- Solté despreocupada

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- Dijo Soun alce mi mano la choque con la de ella junto con sus efectos de sonido incluidos- ¡BOOM!

-Como adoro tus efectos de sonido- Dije- ¿No han llegado las otras?

-Pues, recibí una llamada de Riko-chan diciendo que no podría venir hoy, tenía que hacerse un chequeo en el hospital, la madre Maguro dijo que ella no podrá venir por un par de semanas por su operación- Dijo Koneko sentada en el piso

-Chiyo-chan viene en camino con Mei e Iruka-chan no viene hoy por que sigue cuidando a su abuelo- Dijo ahora Shirou

-Yo antes de salir de casa recibí un texto de Mei diciendo que llegara después de la ceremonia por que iba venir con Chiyo- Mire a Soun quien había sacado su multicolorido teléfono lleno de extraños adornos, pero no negaba que mi amiga tenía unos excelentes dotes para el arte. La campana sonó y vi como varios chicos iban entrando al gimnasio- Creo que deberíamos entrar

-No, la ceremonia empieza en 45 minutos exactos, de seguro esos son los capitanes y presidentes de los clubes de la secundaria- Dijo Shirou- Aun tenemos tiempo

-¿Y que hacemos mientras?- Solté yo, las miradas de todas se posaron en cada una sumidas en un extraño silencio, que Shirou rompió

-¿Jugamos el nuevo juego que papa invento?- Propuso ella sacando su teléfono

-Por supuesto que si- Dije yo sacando mi teléfono al igual que las otras. Y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estábamos jugando el juego que invento el padre de Shirou

* * *

 ** _Unos cuantos metros alejados de allí..._**

* * *

 ** _POV Mei..._**

-Bien, tengo exactamente 45 minutos para llegar a la ceremonia así que sera mejor irme madre- Dije mirando mi reloj

-¿No quieres que te deje en la entrada cielo?- Quite los ojos de mi reloj y mire a mi madre esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde

-Si lo haces llegaras tarde a tu trabajo madre y no me gusta que te retrases por mi culpa- Le dije a ella, mi madre era una importante diseñadora gráfica de la editorial _Shueisha Inc._ Una de las editoriales mas famosas de Japón junto con _Shōgakukan_ y _Hakusensha_ , ella era quien diseñaba las portadas de las revistas y libros que producían. Lo malo de su trabajo es que tenía que ir de aquí hasta Chiyoda y eso eran como mas de 155 Km, 200 Km si había tráfico y siempre volvía tarde o no regresaba hasta la mañana siguiente, pero ese trabajo era sumamente importante ya que así ella ganaba mas que suficiente para mantenerse y mantenerme- Deja que me baje aquí y tu sigues a tu trabajo

-Esta bien hija, tu ganas. Adiós y que tengas un ben primer día- Se acerco a mi y beso mi frente. Abrí la puerta y baje de su auto mirando como ella se iba por el camino. Volví a mirar mi reloj y tenía mas que tiempo suficiente y empece a caminar; por la acera vi a varios alumnos de Raimon caminando junto a mi y note a varias chicas con uniformes muy diferentes, solo había unas cuantas con el uniforme igual al mío, pero de seguro se trataba de esa cosa llamada "Estereotipos" por el cual las de primero, segundo y tercero se dividían.

Sentí una vibración en el bolsillo interno de mi saco y lo saque. Era un texto de Tara

 _De: Tara-san_

 _Para: Mei-san_

 _-Nee~ Mei-san ¿A que hora vas a llegar? Ya hay varios chicos que están entrando al gimnasio y nos preguntamos ¿A que hora vas a llegar?_

Le había enviado un texto a Soun diciéndole que llegaría después de la ceremonia y parece que se le olvido avisarle a las otras

 _De: Mei_

 _Para: Tara-san_

 _-Le dije a Soun que llegaría después de la ceremonia por que iba a buscar a Chiyo en el camino, ya que sus padres y su hermano saldrían para Osaka._

Termine de redactar mi mensaje y presioné enviar. Me paré en una intercepción y cruce la calle caminando directo a la la calle de Chiyo.

-Bien, si sigo por aquí de seguro llegaré a la casa de Chiyo- Mire las calles y gire a la derecha derecha, pero apenas lo hice choque con un cuerpo que me hizo caer al piso- Fíjate por donde caminas

-Deberías fijarte tu, creo que esos lentes que traes solo te empeoran la visión- Lo escuche hablar mientras se levantaba. Fije la vista en el zoquete que me hizo caer y literalmente quede sin habla, era ridículamente alto y esos afilados ojos violetas eran llamativos y de alguna otra forma me recordaban a los ojo de mis vecinos de piso, pero lo extraño eran sus cabellos blancos

-Y lo dice el poste canoso- Solté levantándome y quitándome el sucio de mi falda- Eres tan alto que apenas y notas lo que hay debajo de ti

-¿Que...?- No termino de insultar pues otra voz lo interrumpió

-¡Munemasa! ¿Como te atreves a dejarme atrás? ¡Eso es algo que yo no perdono con facilidad!- Mire a los costados del "Poste Canoso" y divise a una chica posiblemente de mi edad de cabellos verdes acuosos oscuros y ojos del mismo color y no parecía para nada feliz- Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia

La chica se puso al lado del albino y me miro de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera examinándome

-¿Eres de Raimon verdad?- Dijo ella

-Si lo soy, soy una de las estudiantes de nuevo ingreso- Le respondí al lo cual ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible

-Ya veo, deberías de volver por donde viniste o llegaras tarde a la ceremonia- Me dijo ella

-La verdad tengo algunos asuntos que atender y lo mas probable es que llegue tarde, pero la mayoría también lo hará- Le dije yo

-Bien, espero volver a verte, me resultas interesante- Paso por mi lado jalando del brazo al albino que no hacía nada mas que soltar insultos hacia ella y uno muy peculiar 'Minotauro' a lo cual ella simplemente le respondió con un fuerte jalón de orejas. Sonreí para mis adentro, esos dos hacían una parejas muy peculiar

Volví mi vista a la calle y seguí caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Chiyo, pero había algo que me nadaba en la cabeza ¿A que se refería ella con 'Me resultas Interesante'? Ni idea...

* * *

 _ **Residencia Takano...**_

* * *

 _ **POV Chiyo...**_

-Bien cariño, la madre de Mei dijo que podrías quedarte con ella mientras nosotros estamos fuera por un par de semanas- Escuche a mi madre mientras yo esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de mi casa esperando por Mei. Mi adorado hermano Suwa por su alto promedio había sido merecedor de una beca de estudios y un puesto en la Universidad _Handai_ de Osaka y mi padre tenía una importante reunión de la sociedad de pediatras de Japón y tendría que viajar también a Osaka para el evento de recolección de fondos para los niños del orfanato y mi madre acepto en acompañarlo

-Le pedí a Mitsuba que llevara tu equipaje al Lobby del departamento de los Fuyukai y cuando salgas de la secundaria iras directo para allá- Dijo mi padre sacando sus maletas y metiendolas en el maletero del auto

-De verdad me hubiera gustado que vinieras con nosotros Onee-chan, pero los estudios son primero- Miré a mi hermano que ayudaba a mi papa con el equipaje- Cuando lleguemos a Osaka te avisaré

Puso una mano en mi cabeza y desordeno mis bien arreglados cabellos postizos

-Sigo preguntándome cariño ¿Por que ocultas tu hermoso cabello con esa peluca? ¿Acaso no te gusta el color natural que tienes?- Preguntó mi madre algo disgustada

-No mama, no es eso, es solo que Kaori-kun dijo que en Raimon la gente te juzga por como te ves y dice que es mejor pasar desapercibido y con el perfil bajo- Explique- Por eso decidí ponerme esta vieja peluca y los lentes, porque dicen que los que usan lentes pasan desapercibidos ante los ojos de los demás

-Aun así Chiyo-chan, me gusta mas el color natural que tienes- Dijo mi hermano palmeando mi cabeza. Como lo adoraba, lástima que ahora lo tendría lejos de mi por causa de la universidad

-Bueno, será mejor irnos- Dijo mi padre viendo su reloj. Se acerco a mi y beso mi frente- Que tengas un primer gran día hija

-Nos vemos en dos semanas cariño- Dijo mi madre besando mi mejilla y subiendo al auto

-Aléjate de los acosadores ¿Si?- Dijo mi hermano chocando su puño con el mío y volviendo a revolver mi peluca

-De acuerdo- El auto encendió y partieron rumbo fuera de casa- Los veo en dos semanas

Mientras veía como ellos se alejaban yo gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda encontrándome con quien esperaba

-Llegue justo a tiempo- Dijo Mei mirando el reloj de su muñeca a lo que respondí con una pequeña risa

-Si, mis padres acaban de irse y yo estoy apunto de irme contigo- Dije con una sonrisa

-En ese caso vamos- Dijo ella empezando a caminar por donde vino mientras que yo la seguía

Durante en el camino estuvimos caminando en silencio, sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que llegamos al cruce de calles, ahí fue donde hablo

-¿Ya tu padre esta al tanto de que te quedaras en mi casa estas dos semanas?- Preguntó ella

-Si, su asistente Mitsuba dejo mi equipaje en el Lobby de tu departamento y que fuera para allá al salir de la secundaria- Respondí yo

El semáforo peatonal cambio a verde y cruzamos la calle llegando al otro lado de la calle y caminamos rumbo a la Secundaria

-De seguro la ceremonia debió de haber empezado- Dije yo mirando al frente

-No, aun faltan 15 minutos para que empiece- Dijo ella mirando su inmaculado reloj- Le envié un mensaje a las otras diciendo que posiblemente legue después de la ceremonia y yo siempre cumplo con lo que digo

-Bueno ¿Te parece si vamos a la cafetería cercana a la secundaria por unos dulces?- Propuse yo- Aun tenemos tiempo

-Si ¿Por que no?- Dijo ella, yo simplemente sonreí

* * *

 _ **Residencia Umi...**_

* * *

 _ **POV Iruka...**_

-Bien, veamos. La funda verde es de Shashima, la roja es de Kuyiro, la azul oscuro es de Ottose, el violeta es de Asarahi, el amarillo es de Ashiko y el naranja es de papá- Termine de organizar los bentos de todos en perfecto orden sobre la mesa de la cocina, solo faltaba a que los hombres de mi vida vinieran a buscarlos, eso era lo único malo de ser la única hembra de una familia donde solo hay hombres

Escuche varias voces provenientes del pasillo y vi a mis hermanos y padre caminar por allí

-Buenos días familia- Los salude a todos cordialmente, como siempre

-Buenos días Irukachan- Saludaron mis hermanos

-Buenos días hija- Me saludo mi padre besando mi cabeza

Para ser la única chica de una familia abarrotada de hombres, estos siempre me trataban como si fuera una copa de cristal y no solo ellos, también en otros lugares pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra.

-Nee~ Iruka-chan ¿No vas a ir hoy a la ceremonia del primer día?- Me preguntó Ashiko tomando su bento amarillo, el era mayor a mi por un año y digamos que era el mas adorable y dulce de mis hermanos

-Me temo que no- Respondí

-¿Y eso por que Iruka-nee-chan?- Me preguntó ahora Asarahi acomodando sus lentes de montura roja, de mis hermanos el era el inteligente aunque todos lo eran pero el es como el analítico de todos

-Por una persona llamada "Abuelo"- Respondí mirando a mi padre- Papa tienes la corbata mal arreglada

Me acerque a el para acomodar su corbata mientras escuchaba a mis hermanos

-Cierto, habíamos olvidado que te quedarías a cuidarlo- Dijo Ottose con su típico tono de voz inexpresivo

-Pero tampoco deberías de faltar el primer día, además ¿No que verías a tus amigas el día de hoy?- Hablo mi hermano Kuyiro el gemelo de Ottose, entre el y Ottose siempre a habido una sana rivalidad de hermanos y siempre lo molestaba diciendo que el era el mayor, pero solo por 10 minutos.

-Si, pero mi Ojiisan en mas importante, aunque falte un solo día

-No se preocupen por eso, yo llame al director de Raimon y le dije que Iruka faltará por un par de días y dijo que no había problema- Dijo mi padre, termine de anudar bien su corbata y arregle las solapas de su cuello- Creo que debería de aprender hacer ese nudo

-Si gustas te enseño padre- Hablo el mayor de todos, Shashima. La segunda madre de la familia Umi y el capitán del equipo olímpico de natación de Japón.

Ese era el deporte por el cual mi familia se había dedicado toda su vida y si no era la natación era cualquier otro deporte acuático, pero siempre involucraba el agua y yo estaba siguiendo los mismos pasos

-Excelente. Gracias cielo- Volvió a besar mi cabeza y se dirigió a mis hermanos- Muy bien, quiero una fila todos con vista a la puerta ¡Ya!

Mis hermanos obedecieron y se pusieron en frente de la puerta y empezaron a salir mientras que yo escuchaba sus despedidas

-Nos vemos en la tarde hija- Se despidió mi padre- ¡Nos vemos papa!

Y al decir eso salió. Mi padre Seijuro Umi era el director y entrenador de la selección de natación de japonesa y no podía estar mas orgullosa de ello. Volví mi vista a la cocina y termine de dar lo últimos toques finales al desayuno de mi abuelo. Sentí mi teléfono sonar y lo tome

- _¿Moshi moshi?_

 _-Ohime-sama ¿En donde estás? ¿Acaso no piensas venir?-_ Sentí mi corazón acelerarse ante ese apodo, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara el siempre me llamaba así

-Lo siento mucho Kaizou-san, pero creo que no podre ir hoy- Respondí algo apenada, por fin lo volvería después de casi 10 años lejos de Japón pero le había prometido a mi abuelo que cuidaría de el en lo que se recuperaba

- _Que pena, ansiaba verte y los demás también Ohime-sama_

 _-_ Yo también, pero le dije a mi papa que cuidaría a mi abuelo hasta que se recuperara

 _-Cierto, olvide que a Sousuke-san lo habían operado de la cadera ¿Como sigue?_

 _-_ Recuperándose, lo mas probable es que vuelva a la secundaria la semana que viene

- _Bien, espero que te inscribas en el club acuático y si no lo haces me veré obligado a usar los métodos necesarios para hacerte entrar-_ Reí ante su comentario

-Por ley, orden y súplica debo entrar y si no lo hago no sería digno de un Umi- Solté divertida escuchando su risa de fondo

- _Mas te vale, bueno debo irme la ceremonia esta por empezar_

-Esta bien, adiós

- _Adiós. Ohime-sama...-_ Y dicho esto colgó. Solté un grueso suspiro y deje mi teléfono de nuevo en la mesa; no negaba que me gustaba mucho mi Kaizou-san pero el no lo sabía y eso era mejor para mi. Olvide todo eso y tome la bandeja en donde estaba el desayuno de mi abuelo y fui directo a su habitación, y como siempre toque a su puerta

-Iruka-chan, entra- Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi abuelo recostado en su cama leyendo tranquilamente el periódico- Buenos días Iruka

-Bueno días abuelo- Entre a su habitación y deje la bandeja en su regazo mientras que yo me sentaba en una silla cercana a su cama

-¿Quien era el que te llamo?- Preguntó el comenzando a comer

-¡Oh! Solo era Kaizou-san preguntándome el por que no fui hoy

-Ya veo, deberías de invitar a ese joven a venir aquí, hace años que no lo hemos desde que nos mudamos a Corea del Sur por tu beca estudiantil ¿Me preguntó como se verá?

-No lo se, pero tendré eso en mente abuelo

-Si, quiero conocer al futuro integrante de la familia Umi- Ese comentario hizo mis mejillas arder, por muy sereno y estricto que fuera mi abuelo tenía sus mañas de comediante

-¡Abuelo!- Le reprendí escuchando sus risas de fondo.

Este día iba a ser largo...

* * *

 _ **Secundaria Raimon...**_

* * *

 ** _POV Normal..._**

La campana ya había sonado y todos los alumnos que estaban en el campus fueron directamente al gimnasio en donde habían varias sillas ordenadas delante de una tarima decorada con una gran telón rojo y un podio con el emblema de la secundaria y varias sillas a ambos lados de este, seguramente para los delegados estudiantiles, profesores y directivos. Las chicas fueron y se sentaron en los asientos designados para los estudiantes de tercer año. Muchas miradas se posaron sobre ellas de una forma no muy agradable pero ellas ya sabían a que se debían...

Su aspecto físico...

El ruido que había en la sala se esfumo cuando el directo se acerco al podio para hablar.

-Bienvenidos todos a este nuevo curso escolar. Algunos ya tomaran esto como una costumbre en cada primer día de clases y para otros no, por lo que e visto hay nuevas caras el día de hoy y de parte de los directivos les damos la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso a Raimon- Varios aplausos se escucharon en toda la sala y cesaron al momento en el que el director alzo la mano para seguir hablando- Como verán, no solo hay nuevas caras en los estudiantes sino también en los profesores y supervisores de los clubes escolares. Los cuales proseguiré a presentarles ahora mismo

La fila de sillas del lado izquierdo del profesor habían varios alumnos quienes al ver como el director los miraba se levantaron al instante

-La secundaria cuenta con 13 clubes extraescolares, no solo son para incrementar las calificaciones con el profesor guía de estos si no que también corren con la oportunidad de unirse a los equipos oficiales y representar a Raimon en las competencia inter-escolares, pero si desean ingresar deben de ser evaluados por los capitanes o presidentes de dichos clubes- Hablo el director señalando a los estudiantes a su izquierda- Por favor den un paso al frente

La sala entera estallo en chillidos por parte de las chicas al ver que la mayoría de los capitanes y presidentes eran hombres

-Capitán definitivo del Club Invernal Yukimura Hyouga, Sub-Capitán Shirosaki Katsuya y capitanes definitivos del equipo de deportes invernales de Raimon- Los mencionados simplemente dieron un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, el primero serio y el segundo con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo chillar a mas de una

-Wow... Son muy bien parecidos- Dijo Tara

-Si, aunque no son los únicos- Dijo Shirou

Koneko no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicaba a ver a los mencionados con sus ojos brillando, cosa que Soun noto

-¿Acaso te gustan los capitanes Koneko-chan?- La codeo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-Nada de eso Soun-chan, tienen un club invernal ¿Crees que tengan den patinaje artístico en ese club?- Preguntó ella con sus ojos brillando

-Es un deporte de invierno ¿No? Tienen que- Respondió esta mirando al frente al ver que el director volvía a hablar

-Presidenta del Club de Repostería y capitana del equipo de reposteros de la secundaria Mochiko Shiba- Dijo el director señalando con su mano a una joven de cabellos rubios cortos y ojos verdes esmeralda con una pose orgullosa y una sonrisa vanidosa en su rostro

-Capitán oficial del Club de Fútbol, Matsukaze Tenma- El aludido simplemente sonrió alzando la mano en señal de saludo haciendo que las jóvenes del lugar volvieran a chillar

-Capitanes del Club de Atletismo y equipo del mismo Matatagi Hayato y Kirino Ranmaru- El primero sonrió de una forma enigmática y el segundo simplemente cabeceo en señal de saludo junto con mas gritos de fondo

-Presidente del club de Astrología, Amemiya Taiyou- Este hizo lo mismo que Tenma y sacudió la mano en señal de saludo

-Capitán definitivo del Club de Artes Marciales Tradicionales y Mixtas y equipo deportivo del mismo Matsubara Kaori, Sub-Capitán del equipo de artes marciales mixtas Tetsukado Shin y Sub-Capitán del equipo de artes marciales tradicionales Zenshiura Hakuryuu ( _N/A: Apellido inventado y era necesario XD_ )- Estos no hicieron gesto alguno, simplemente se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada

-Waa~! Hay esta Kaori-kun- Señalo Koneko a la mencionada

-Si y se ve tan masculina- Resalto Tara graciosa

-Como siempre- Dijo Soun

-Si- Asintió Shirou viendo como el director presentaba a los otro capitanes

-Presidenta del Club del Artes, Mizukawa Minori- Esta simplemente se puso al lado de Hakuryuu y no emitió ningún sonido ni ningún gesto, la sala se sumió en un completo silencio en donde solo se escuchaban murmullos de varios chicos. Minori frunció el ceño y en menos de lo que se esperaba todos se callaron

-Presidente y Vicepresidente del Club de Ingenio y capitanes de los equipos de ciencias de la secundaria Manabe Jinichirou y Masaki Kariya- Mas chillidos se escucharon en la sala apenas este sonrió de la forma en la que siempre lo hacía

-Capitana del Club de Acrobacias, capitana del equipo de animadoras y el equipo gimnástico de la secundaria, Nozaki Sakura- Una ovación se escucho en toda la sala y la peli-rosa alzo su brazo derecho en señal de saludo a todos sus admiradores

-Presidente del Club Zen, Zenmaki Shuu- Este simplemente soltó una pequeña risa haciendo suspirar a las féminas del lugar

-Capitán del Club Acuático y capitán del equipo del equipo deportivo acuático de Raimon, Namikawa Rensuke- Este se mantenía con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y una expresión aburrida en su rostro que no hizo mas que enloquecer a las mujeres

-Presidenta del Club de Jardinería y Zoología, Morimura Konoha- La peli-verde se oculto detrás de Namikawa y este simplemente suspiro, eso era cada vez que se presentaba ante alguien, siempre se ocultada detrás de alguien

-Presidente del Club de Música y maestro de ceremonias de la orquesta estudiantil, Shindou Takuto- Este hizo una cordial reverencia digna de cualquier príncipe mientras que varios flashes sonaban en la sala

-Y por último el capitán del Club de Deportes Mixtos y líder de los equipo deportivos, Munemasa Ibuki

Mas chillidos resonaron en la sala, eso era lo único que se habían escuchado en toda la ceremonia, gritos de fanáticas locas y hormonales, pero ellas entendían el por que, los tipos eran muy bien parecidos y no negaban que fueran lindos aunque Kaori estuviera incluida en ese combo

-Ellos son los presidentes y capitanes de los clubes escolares, ellos junto con los tutores serán los encargados de reclutar a nuevos integrantes junto con los nuevos tutores- Dijo el director señalando a los profesores del lado derecho- El profesor Fubuki sera el encargado del Club Invernal y su profesor de Salud. El profesor Midorikawa se encargara del Club de Repostería y su profesor de Economía Domestica. El profesor Goenji sera uno de los encargados del Club de Fútbol y su profesor de Literatura. El profesor Kazemaru se encargara del Club de Atletismo y será su profesor de Física. El profesor Kira sera el supervisor del Club de Astrología y su profesor de Computación. El señor Kido sera el encargado del Club de Ingenio y su profesor de Matemáticas. El señor Fudo sera el supervisor del Club de Artes Marciales y su profesor de Historia Contemporánea. El profesor Terumi sera el supervisor del Club de Artes y sera el profesor del mismo. El profesor Nagumo sera el encargado del Club de Acrobacias y será su profesor de Inglés y Francés. El profesor Suzuno estará a cago del Club Zen y será su profesor de Historia de Japón y Japones antiguo. El señor Sakuma estará a cargo del Club de Música así como el profesor del mismo y director de la orquesta estudiantil, el profesor Toramaru se encargara del Club de Jardinería y Zoología y será su profesor de Biología. El señor Tachimukai sera el supervisor oficial del Club Mixto y su profesor Economía y por último el entrenador Endo sera el otro encargado del Club de Fútbol y su profesor de Educ. Física- Los hombres sentados del lado izquierdo del director solo sonrieron de manera leve y otros simplemente movieron la cabeza levemente y como era de esperarse, mas chillidos.

Este primer día no pudo haber sido mas ruidosos...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bien, no se cuantas páginas en Word fueron, pero estoy contenta con los resultados ^3^**

 **Como siempre digo, si hay pocos OC's me veré obligada a eliminar este fic por completo y de verdad hay poquísimos y eso me pone bastante mal TT^TT**

 **Ahora unas pequeñas preguntas para saber si pusieron atención a la historia ^^ (Obligatoria su respuesta)**

 **-¿El hermano de Koneko sera acosado por las chicas de antes?**

 **-¿Como será el nuevo juego del padre de Shirou?**

 **-¿Por que Soun-chan es tan Cool y Genial?**

 **-¿Tara será mejor que Sakura en Gimnasia?**

 **-¿Por que a Minori le resulta internaste Mei?**

 **-¿Sera que Ibuki-kun y Minori-chan viven cerca de Chiyo-chan?**

 **-¿Los hermanos de Iruka dejarán de ser tan hermosos y una copia de los sujetos de Free!?**

 **-¿Como les irán a las chicas en su primer día?**

 **Y con esto me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no hay Review**

 **Adiós ;9**


	3. Clubes Escolares

**Que hubo mi hermosa gente bonita ^^**

 **Con ustedes el primer capítulo, este estará narrado desde el punto de vista de las OC's y su reacción al llegar a Raimon o "Bishounen Gakuen" también conocerán a los profesores encargados de los clubes los cuales están como mantequilla derretida sobre el pan caliente y quizás alguna que otra interacción con su pareja**

 **Curiosidades: Todas conocen por alguna razón a Kaori. Todas se conocen entre si desde primaria. Los colores que eligieron serán los colores de su uniforme escolar y uniforme de Maid. Las relaciones entre ustedes y su pareja sera entre Amor/Odio; Afecto/Amistad y Amor/Amistad/Odio.**

 **Aclaraciones: Si no hay mas OC's me veré obligada a eliminar este fic**

 **Y sin mas~...**

 **¡El Fic!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Clubes Escolares.**_

* * *

Después de que la ceremonia finalizo todos los alumnos salieron del auditorio y fueron directo a campo en donde se podían ver varias casetas con un montón de objetos sobre ellas que representaba las actividades de dichos clubes.

-Waa... Hay mucho de donde escoger- Dijo Shirou mirando los coloridos estantes

-Si, sera difícil escoger solo uno- Dijo Soun mirando los estantes de manera desinteresada

-Pues, no necesariamente tienen que estar en uno solo- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Todas se giraron encontrándose con el emisor de esa voz o mejor dicho emisora

-¡Kaori-kun!- Fueron Koneko y Shirou quienes se abalanzaron sobre ella pero sin tirarla al suelo y la fundieron en los típicos abrazos de esas dos

-Que gusto verte Kaori-san- Dijo Soun alborotando sus cabellos- ¿Soy yo o estas mas 'bajo'?

-Jaja, muy graciosa jirafa ¿Soy yo o es que el clima es tan frío allá arriba que tus palabras son incoherentes?- Dijo Kaori sarcástica

- _Touchè..._ \- Dijo Soun repentinamente seria alzando la mano en una clara señal chocar los cinco, cosa que Kaori hizo- ¡BOOM!

-Si claro. Boom... Volviendo a lo importante, la secundaria permite que los estudiantes estén en máximo dos clubes escolares y si muestran un excelente desempeño en el club puede que sea elegido como un delegado en los torneo inter-escolares y tener puntos extras con en la asignatura del supervisor o profesor encargado o en mayores alturas ser seleccionado como un posible representante de Japón en los Juegos Olímpicos dentro de poco- Explico Kaori- Según se, los hermanos de Iruka son delegados y el padre de Yuzu sera uno de los que entregue las medallas en boxeo y no se si 'Ekaterina Kolokol'chik' participara por tercer año consecutivo a favor de Japón

-Bueno... Eso depende- Dijo Koneko con una sonrisa juguetona

-Son libre de elegir lo que quieran, pero elijan con sabiduría algunos de los capitanes y presidentes son un verdadero dolor de trasero- Dijo señalando al estante de la rubia Shiba- Y otros que ni cuenta se dan de que existen a no ser que sean verdaderamente buenos- Dijo Señalando el estante de Nozaki- Así que elijan con cuidado, por cierto, Chiyo y Mei vendrán dentro de poco. Me voy

-¿A donde?- Soltó Shirou

-Tengo que ver a los nuevo reclutas para el equipo- Dijo ella metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos- Las veo en el descanso

Dejo a las cuatro ahí paradas sin decir palabra alguna, solo se miraron entre si con una mirada que denotaba total obviedad

-Bien... Supongo que aquí nos separamos- Dijo Tara

-Si... Yo me iré por aquí...- Dijo Soun caminando hacia la derecha

-Yo iré por acá...- Dijo Shirou caminando por el lado opuesto a Soun

-Nos vemos en el descanso- Dijo Koneko caminando hacia el frente

-Ok- Dijo Tara caminando en dirección opuesta a Koneko

Shirou recorría los estantes con la mirada y ninguno parecía llamarle mucho la atención, si existiera un club de computación y robotica si entraría, pero para su mala suerte no había. Un delicioso aroma invadió sus fosas nasales que la dejo atontada, siguió el olor llegando hasta un hermoso _Cheesecake_ de vainilla con una cobertura de _Red velvet_ y decorado con unas cuantas fresas frescas, era como ver la cosa mas hermosa del mundo aparte de que su madre gano el premio al mejor repostero oriental presentando ese mismo postre, no supo como pero vio una pequeña porción de este delante de ella

-¿Gustas probarlo?- Preguntó una joven de cabello grises y ojos verdes poniendo el pequeño pedazo de pastel delante de ella

-¿En serio me dejarás probarlo?- Dijo ella como si nada

-Si, el club de repostería busca nuevos integrantes y Shiba dice que atraeremos a mas si les ofrecemos dulces- Dijo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Oh! Créeme que eso funcionará. Gracias- Dijo Shirou recibiendo el postre, llevo una pequeña porción a su boca y saboreó la gloria en ese bocado aunque sentía que le faltaba algo- ¿Quien hizo el postre?

La joven iba a responder pero Shiba se puso delante de ella interrumpiéndola con una pose orgullosa y petulante

-Lo hice yo ¿Por que? ¿Quieres uno para tu cumpleaños? - Preguntó ella arrogante

-No quería decirte que a tu postre le falta algo- Dijo Shirou como si nada provocando un cambio repentino en Shiba

-¿¡Como así!? ¡Mi postre esta perfecto!- Dijo ella molesta

-En la consistencia, pero digamos que tiene unos cuantos desperfectos- Dijo Shirou mirando el postre

-¿Y esos serían?- Dijo Shiba cruzada de brazos en una pose de malcriada

-Primero, la cobertura de _Red velvet_ esta demasiado esponjada debido a que esta extremadamente dulce y parece que no agregaste suficiente mantequilla por lo cual la cobertura esta algo sosa; la vainilla esta exaltada por lo que presumo que te sobrepasaste con las medidas; tiene un toque salado pues parece también te exaltaste con la sal y parece que no contiene leche y se hace llamar _Cheesecake_ aparte esta seco y el _Cheesecake_ es mitad húmedo y mitad seco- Dijo Shirou como si nada, las dos jóvenes la miraron con expresiones totalmente diferentes, la peli-gris miraba a Shirou con una mezcla de asombro y admiración por su sabia observación y Shiba la mirada con el mismo asombro y algo de resentimiento por denotar esos errores en público

-¡Ah si! Si dices ser tan buena en la repostería ¿Por que no te unes?- La reto Shiba creyendo que con eso la callaría pero fue todo lo contrario

-Seguro ¿Donde me inscribo?- Dijo ella callando los pensamientos de Shiba

-Ah... Inscribete con Kari- Dijo ella alejándose- No te la pondré tan fácil nueva...

-Bueno, pon tu nombre aquí y mañana mediremos tus habilidades en repostería- Dijo Kari extendiéndole una tablilla junto con un plumero. Shirou hizo todo lo que Kari le dijo y le devolvio el plumero

-¿Me puedo quedar con el postre?- Preguntó ella

-Seguro- Dijo Kari

-¡YAY!- Celebró ella y continuó comiendo su postre

* * *

-Veamos ¿En que club me uno?- Dijo Soun escrutando la mirada todos los estantes- Um... ¿Club de Ingenio? No se ve muy aburrido- Dijo alargando la 'U' de muy- ¿Club de Astrología? No lo menos que haré será ver las estrellas ¿Club de Atletismo? Um... Interesante

Impulsada por la curiosidad fue a parar delante del estante de dicho Club, pero al parecer los integrantes se veían totalmente distraídos coqueteando con algunas interesadas, el único que parecía fuera de todo eso era el sub-capitán quien solo miraba desinteresadamente un libro, trato de hablarle pero parecía muy sumido en su lectura, así que golpeo su cabeza para llamar su atención

-¡Auch!- Se quejo el sobándose su cabeza- ¿Por que hiciste eso?

-Por que no me prestabas atención Rosita, tengo un buen rato llamándote y la maldita atención que me prestas me hace sentir como una maldita princesa de porquería- Dijo ella agitando las manos extrañamente. Kirino se le quedo viendo extrañado, no solo por la forma en la que se había dirigido o por su extraña manera de hablar sino por la forma en la que ella de forma tan desinteresada insultaba y expresaba abiertamente aparte, le parecían adorables las pecas de su nariz

-Oh... Lo siento- Dijo el- Escribe tu nombre ahí y mañana veremos si entras en el equipo o no- Dijo el señalando una tabla, Soun tomo un lápiz y estuvo a poco de poner su nombre pero habían una gran cantidad de nombres en la tabla y la mayoría eran femeninos en donde logró distinguir el nombre de Tara y de ¿Sora?- ¿Sucede algo?

-Si ¿Por que coños hay tantas mujeres aquí? Soltó ella confundida- Pensé que el Atletismo era mas masculino que femenino

-Si, ya somos dos. Digamos que la mayoría se inscribe para estar cerca de el- Dijo Kirino señalando a Matatagi coqueteando con varias chicas- Esas no son mas que una cuerda de interesadas, si logran pasar la prueba sera milagro

-¡Pff! Te aseguro que ninguna cruzara la meta en tiempo récord- Dijo Soun escribiendo su nombre en la tabla- ¿A que si?

-Si, estamos de acuerdo- Dijo el con una afable sonrisa correspondida por una mas grande por parte de Sou

-Bueno Rosita ¡Soun se va! ¡Psao! ( _N/A: Al estilo Mabel XD_ )- Alzó los brazos y se alejo de allí llamando la atención de todos que pasaban por allí sacando una pequeña risa a Kirino

-Que chica mas rara- Dijo el volviendo a su lectura

Mientras Soun iba con su paseo al estilo NyanCat! ( _N/A: Era inevitable XD_ ) se encontró con Tara que al parecer parecía algo molesta, dispuesta a no seguir viendo esa expresión se dirigió donde ella

-¿Sucede algo Tara-chan?- Preguntó Soun manteniendo sus brazos alzados

-Si, quiero entrar al club de acrobacias pero la fila es interminable- Dijo Tara señalando dicho estante que al parecer estaba a reventar de hombres, algo muy parecido al club de atletismo- Al parecer los hombres están notablemente interesados

-Claro, solo para poder coquetear con la capitana- Dijo Soun recordando lo que le dijo 'Rosita'- Tengo una idea

Bajo sus brazos y puso sus manos alrededor de su boca como megáfono apuntando hacía la horda de hombres

-¡Oigan! ¡Cuerda de granujas! ¡El club de repostería está dando muestras gratis!- Y como era de esperarse todos los hombres que estaban allí salieron corriendo rumbo al estante de repostería dejando el estante casi vacío- Ya esta

-Soun-chan... Eres fabulosa- Dijo Tara seria lazando su pulga

-Pff! Dime algo que no sepa- Dijo ella caminando hacia el estante seguido de Tara

-Eres Locamente Hippie- Dijo ella con sorna

-Oh... De por si eso soy- Dijo Soun como si nada

Mientras en el estante del club Sakura miraba interrogante al ver como todos sus admiradores se iban como si nada

-¿A donde se van?- Cuestiono ella confundida

-Alguien grito diciendo que el club de repostería estaba dando muestras gratis- Dijo una de sus compañeras haciendo que Sakura mostrara un gesto de total decepción, no le gustaba quedarse sin atención y menos si era de los hombres, vio como dos chicas se acercaban hacia su estante una verdaderamente alta, quizás igualaba el tamaño de Ibuki pero con una cabeza menos y con aspecto simpático y otra pelinegra, al reconocerla frunció aun mas el ceño, esa había sido la chica que hizo el mortal frontal extendido y ella no podía permitir que alguien mejor que ella se uniera al equipo y aun menos si tenía un mas amplio conocimiento en gimnasia que ella, como pudo trato de recoger todas las tablas para evitar que ella se uniera, si dejaría entrar a la alta pues ella sabía que la altura podía ser una clara desventaja al momento de las pruebas. Mientras ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos su compañera miraba como Tara y Soun se acercaba a ellas- ¿Viene a inscribirse?

-Si ¡Anotanos mujer!- Exclamo Soun golpeando la mesa con su palma provocando que Tara se golpeara la frente con la palma de la mano

-Ah... Claro...- Dijo ella extendiéndoles la tabla junto con un lápiz, Soun se apresuró y escribió su nombre y le dio el lápiz a Tara, justo en el momento exacto en el que ella recordó algo- Oye... ¿No eres tu la chica que hizo esa maniobra en la entrada de la secundaria?

-Eh... Si- Respondió Tara

-Wow... Yo que tu me inscribo, en el club necesitamos gimnastas con esas habilidades- La alabo la morena de pelo corto- Lo que hiciste fue un mortal frontal extendido ¿Cierto?

Si- Dijo Tara terminando de escribir su nombre- ¿Me viste acaso?

-¿Quien no? Si usas esa maniobra en tu prueba de ingreso créeme que seras parte del equipo definitivamente- Dijo la joven entusiasta

-Esta bien- Dijo Tara

-Vengan con ropa cómoda, de todas formas el equipo les aportara los atuendos para las pruebas- Dijo la joven

-Okis- Dijo Soun alegre guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba junto con Tara

La joven simplemente sonrió, saco un pequeño cartel que claramente decía 'Equipo lleno' lo cual causó que varios se desilusionaran entre la mayoría hombres

-¿Que paso?- Preguntó Sakura una vez fuera de su ensoñación mirando a sus 'Admiradores'- ¿Por que están así?

-Las vacantes para nuevos miembros están repletos, acaban de inscribirse las dos ultimas y también acaban de irse- Dijo ella señalando la dirección de Tara y Soun

-¿Dime que no dejaste que se inscribieran Sae?- Preguntó ella algo temerosa

-Ahh... Sakura no empecemos ¿Si? El director te a reprendido millones de veces por eso, por primera vez en tu vida deja de ser tan orgullosa y admite que hay mejores gimnastas que tu- La reprendió Sae, ese era el único gran defecto que tenía Sakura y que no quería reconocer, su ambición de ser mejor que todos tanto que expulsaba sin razón alguna a varios de su equipo o los acusaba injustamente de algo solo por que mostraban mejores habilidades que ella- Olvida tus falsas y vanas aspiraciones de ser la próxima 'Ekaterina Kolokol'chik' o 'Simone Biles' por que no lo vas a lograr y menos así

-Cállate Sae, yo se que puedo llegar a ser mejores que ellas dos, incluso puedo crear mi propio método de gimnasia- Dijo ella ignorando todo el sermón de Sae- El método Nozaki ¿Te lo imaginas?

-Lo único que me imagino es a ti en un manicomio si sigues así- Dijo Sae- Solo te advierto que si intentas arremeter contra ellas, no dudare en soltar todo lo que e callado por todos estos años acerca de ti y tus sabotajes Nozaki

Y dicho eso se salió de la caseta y llevo las tablas con los nombres hacía el salón de profesores

-Eso no pasará...- Dijo Sakura empezando a respirar de forma extraña- Solo puede haber una numero uno y esa soy yo. Y si tengo que hacer que las expulsen para quedarme con el mejor puesto... Lo haré...

* * *

-Wow... Será muy difícil escoger cual Club- Dijo Chiyo

-Descuida, solo busca uno que se amolde a tus intereses y gustos- Dijo Mei desinteresadamente

-Pues será difícil- Dijo Chiyo poniendo su mano debajo de su mentón en una pose pensativa

Mei recorrió con la mirada todos los estantes y cada quien que se topaba con su fría mirada salía corriendo o simplemente trataban de alejarla pues era demasiado intimidante. Sus brillantes ojos se posaron en unos casi idénticos a los suyos pero de un tono mucho mas claro y como era de esperarse mas intimidantes

-¿Por que no le preguntamos a 'El'?- Dijo Mei señalando a Kaori quien al verles solo soltó una risa leve

Sin decir nada llegaron al estante de la de mechas grises quien seguía con su discreta sonrisa

-Hasta que al fin se aparecen- Dijo Kaori reposando su mano en su rostro sostenida con su codo- ¿Les ayudo en algo o solo vienen a admirar a los pelmazos que tengo como equipo?

-Nada de eso, aunque no niego que sean lindos- Dijo Chiyo

-Esta confundida, no sabe a que club unirse- Dijo Mei

-¿Y tu si?- Se burlo Kaori

-Si, quiero unirme al tuyo y al de la temperamental vecina de Chiyo- Dijo Mei

-¿Hablas de Mizukawa? Nunca pensé que ella fuera tu vecina- Dijo Kaori mirando a Chiyo

-Bueno, lo es por unas cuantas casas pero casi nunca hablamos debido a que esta muy ocupada con el club de artes- Dijo Chiyo

-Ya veo ¿Por que no te unes al club de jardinería y zoología?- Propuso ella- Tienes una extraña manía a las flores, además, Morimura necesita un vocero

-¿Y eso es por?- Preguntaron ambas

-Morimura es demasiado tímida y siempre se oculta detrás de alguien y creo que tu Chiyo eres perfecta para ser su vocera- Dijo Kaori

-¡Oh! En ese caso iré a ver- Dijo Chiyo yendo al estante del club de jardinería

-¿Y tu que quieres?- Preguntó Kaori a Mei

-Como te dije, quiero unirme a tu club- Dijo Mei

-¿Quieres las tradicionales o las mixtas?- Preguntó señalando a sus dos sub-capitanes

-Ya veremos a cual me acoplo mejor- Dijo ella anotando su nombre en la tabla

-Bien, no se por que demonios lo digo pero es obligatorio- Se reprocho Kaori- Mañana serán las pruebas, ven con ropa cómoda... Blah... Blah... Blah... Si quedas te daremos el uniforme conforme a la rama que elijas... Blah...

-Eso me motiva mucho- Dijo Mei jocosa- Nos vemos en el descanso

-De acuerdo- Mientras Mei se alejaba en busca de las otras Shin y Hakuryuu se acercaron a ella

-¿Otra mas que se quiere unir capitán?- Preguntó Shin

-Si, aunque esta indecisa y no sabe si entrar en el artes tradicionales o mixtas- Dijo Kaori como si nada

-Mh... Dejemos eso a su criterio- Dijo Hakuryuu serenamente sorprendiendo a los otros dos quienes lo miraron con sorpresa- ¿Que?

-Primera vez en tu miserable vida que te oyes tan sereno- Dijo Kaori

-Si es parte de tu extraño ritual de cambio, te digo que esta yendo de maravilla- Dijo Shin yendo a otra parte

-¿Ritual de cambio?- Preguntó Kaori- ¿Y eso?

-Nada que te importe- Dijo el desviando la mirada levemente sonrojado al sentir la fría mirada de Kaori sobre el

-Oh... Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas tarado- Dijo Kaori tirando de una de sus mejillas- Procura seguir así, me hace mas sencilla la tarea de molestarte

-C-Cállate...- Dijo el haciendo que Kaori riera abiertamente

* * *

Chiyo llego donde el estante del club de jardinería y zoología y noto que no había casi nadie

-Disculpa ¿Donde me puedo inscribir?- Preguntó Chiyo a Konoha, era tan pequeña que apenas le llegaba hasta la cintura

-Eh... Aquí...- Dijo Konoha señalando la tabla. Chiyo le dio un pequeño vistazo y noto que este apenas y contaba con integrantes; solo habían mínimo nueve nombres, diez incluida el de ella

-¿Porque hay tan pocos nombres?- Preguntó Chiyo preocupada

-La mayoría quiere unirse a clubes mas dinámicos como los deportivos o con esquema de concurso como el de artes o repostería- Dijo Konoha- Y si se llegan a unir a este club es por mero interés a nadie le importa el medio ambiente

-¿Interés en que?- Preguntó curiosa

-El director nos permite el viaje a través del país para el reconocimiento de flora y fauna pero, los que se unen simplemente lo hacen para poder viajar y eso le disgusto al director y dijo que si no había máximo diez estudiantes en el club este seria eliminado- Dijo Konoha algo decaída, Chiyo frunció el ceño ante lo que le dijo la peli-verde, la gente solo se unía por interés bélico, no educativo pero sonrio al recordar que ella conocía a alguien con el pensamiento tan sumido en las plantas que de entrar en el club haría que fuera uno de los preferidos

-Pues me temo que este club no va a desaparecer- Dijo ella de la nada sorprendiendo a Konoha- Por que yo me uno

-¿En serio?- Dijo ella sin creérselo

-Si y conozco a alguien que también estaría dispuesta a unirse pero en cuando vuelva lo primero que hará es venir para acá- Aseguro Chiyo sonriente

-¿De veras?- Dijo Konoha a lo que Chiyo asintió. De la emoción Konoha tomo las manos de Chiyo y la miro con ojos estrellados- De verdad gracias Takano-san

-No hay de que y llámame solo Chiyo ¿Si?- Dijo ella sin borrar su sonrisa

-Esta bien Chiyo-san- Dijo Konoha

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **TA-DA! Me salió como quería ;P Y créanme que estuve molestos problemas en el proceso y unos que otros bloqueos mentales pero lo que importa es... ¡QUE LO HICE! XD XD XD**

 **Volviendo a cosas mas importantes, si no hay mas OC's me veré obligada a borrarlo DX Y justo cuando empezaba a tomar inspiración de los juegos olímpicos**

 **Ahora las preguntas ;9**

 **-¿Les gusto?**

 **-¿Me tarde demasiado?**

 **-¿Shirou sera mejor repostera que Shiba?**

 **-¿Nozaki estará loca y necesitará de un Manicomio?**

 **-¿Tara sera rival para Nozaki?**

 **-¿Por que Soun es tan grosera?**

 **-¿Quienes serán Simone Biles y Ekaterina Kolokol'chik?**

 **-¿Como serán las pruebas?**

 **-¿Quienes quedaran?**

 **-¿Debo de callarme ya?**

 **O_O**

 **Me callo y punto y con esto Ali se despide, tengo que barrer el piso con Nathan pues su bobo equipo perdió XD**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no hay Review**

 **P.D.2. Hay un fic súper mega cool que deberían pasar a leer ;P Se llama Smoke, Guns and Roses, se las recomiendo ;P**

 **P.D.3 Oh... Nathan** **~ Vuelve** **... Tengo que barrer el piso contigo ahora mismo *Corre detrás de el con un palo en la mano***

 **Adiós ;9**


	4. Primera Clase

**Que hubo mi hermosa gente bonita ^^**

 **Con ustedes el primer capítulo, este estará narrado desde el punto de vista de las OC's y su reacción al llegar a Raimon o "Bishounen Gakuen" también conocerán a los profesores encargados de los clubes los cuales están como mantequilla derretida sobre el pan caliente y quizás alguna que otra interacción con su pareja**

 **Curiosidades: Todas conocen por alguna razón a Kaori. Todas se conocen entre si desde primaria. Los colores que eligieron serán los colores de su uniforme escolar y uniforme de Maid. Las relaciones entre ustedes y su pareja sera entre Amor/Odio; Afecto/Amistad y Amor/Amistad/Odio. Habra intervención musical de varias agrupaciones variadas**

 **Aclaraciones: Si no hay mas OC's me veré obligada a eliminar este fic**

 **Y sin mas~...**

 **¡El Fic!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Primera clase...**_

* * *

Después de haberse inscrito en los clubes, todos fueron a sus salones correspondientes. Para fortuna de todas habían quedado en diferentes secciones pero en salones ambiguos así que en los descansos podrían verse sin tener que cruzar media secundaria para verse. Koneko, Soun y Mei habían quedado en el Salón 3-A y Shirou, Tara y Chiyo habían quedado en el 3-B. El aula A tenía clases con Nagumo y el aula B tenía clases con Suzuno

* * *

 ** _Aula 3-A_**

* * *

Apenas y entraron sintieron millones de ojos sobre ellas y todas reflejaban lo mismo. Desprecio. Eso las hizo sentir algo incomodas, pero apenas y miraron a Mei las miradas intimidante pasaron a ser de temor pues sus ojos naranjas eran idénticos a los de Tsurugi y eso hizo que algunos desviaran las miradas de ellas, pero las otras miradas desaparecieron apenas vieron quien se acercaba.

-¿Sucede algo?- Dijo Kaori detrás de ellas

-No, no sucede nada- Dijo Koneko

-Pff! Claro que sucede algo gato, esas jodidas miradas de todos estos sujetos por poco y no nos desgastan aquí mismo- Dijo Soun

-¿Ah si?- Kaori dirigió su amarilla mirada a todo el salón de forma intimidante y estos simplemente desviaron los ojos de los de ella- Mmm... No se preocupen por eso, dudo que vuelvan a hacerlo...- Dijo ella como si nada caminando hacía su escritorio, el primero de la hilera izquierda cerca de la ventana, al ver que ellas no se movían Kaori les replico- ¿Van a quedarse ahí paradas a brotar raíces o piensan sentarse?

-Lo haríamos Hombre, pero parece que no hay espacio suficiente- Dijo Soun mirando los demás escritorios que se encontraban ocupados por varios bolsos femeninos

Kaori noto eso y se levanto enviando la más fría de sus miradas a todos en el salón intimidandolo al instante

-O quitan sus despreciables morrales de los asientos o juro que los arrojo por la ventana con dueño incluido- En un segundo varios asientos quedaron despejados por completo, su tono de voz era parecido al de un comandante reprimiendo a sus subordinados, bueno, nadie le podía negar nada a uno de los alumnos mas poderosos de la secundaria y menos si era el mas rudo y temible de esta. Se volteó y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio mirando a otras- Elijan donde quieran sentarse señoritas

-Gracias Kaori-kun- Dijo Mei. Apenas y mencionó eso todos se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro- ¿Ahora que?

-¿Como te atreves a decirle así a Matsubara-sama?- Dijo una rubia de ojos verdes- El merece mas respeto que eso irrespetuosa

-Aquí la única irrespetuosa eres tu Maya, cierra la boca o yo mismo te la cierro- Amenazó Kaori callando a la rubia- Ellas pueden llamarme como quieran y ninguno de ustedes es nadie para decirles como hacerlo ¿Quedo claro?

-S-Si Matsubara-sama- Dijo ella volviendo a sentarse

-Vayan siéntense de una maldita vez- Dijo Kaori

Soun por cuestiones de altura (La mas alta de las hembras a decir verdad) Se sentó en los últimos puestos pues si se sentaba adelante no dejaría ver a nadie, Mei al ser de estatura promedio a la de Soun se sentó en los asientos del medio y Koneko, al ser algo baja (Una altura que le rondaba cerca de la nariz de Kaori) Se sentó al lado de ella

-¿No te molesta Kaori-kun?- Preguntó esta sonriente

-Para nada- Respondió esta

Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a cierto pelirrojo que apenas y dio una simple mirada a sus alumnos medio alumnado femenino soltó varios suspiros al verlo. Este simplemente ignoro todo eso y paso directo al escritorio en donde dejo todas sus cosas y escribió su nombre en el pizarrón

-Bien, la mayoría de ustedes a de conocerme y los que no pues me presento, soy Haruya Nagumo y seré su profesor de Inglés y Francés y el supervisor del club gimnástico y de acrobacias- Hablo el hombre serio- Antes de empezar quisiera saber ¿Quienes tienen al menos un mínimo de conocimiento en Francés? Excepto usted joven Matsubara, ya esta mas que claro su amplio conocimiento

Exceptuando a Kaori, solo cuatro alzaron la mano, entre ellos Koneko. Los tres rostro de sus estudiantes le resultaban conocidos a excepción de la rubia platinada

 _-_ _Connaissez-vous un peu de français?_ (¿Usted sabe algo de Francés?)- Preguntó el con perfecto acento logrando hacer suspirar mas a sus estudiantes, quería estar seguro si la nueva sabía

- _Oui, petit, je l'ai appris pour ma famille couvre la majeure partie de l'Europe et de l'obligation devait connaître la plupart des Européens y compris les langues française, même si en fait ma famille est originaire de Russie et la plupart du temps ensemble russe avec le français, est si drôle_ (Sí, de pequeña me lo han enseñado pues mi familia se extiende por casi toda Europa y por obligación tenía que saber la mayoría de los idiomas europeos entre ellos el fránces, aunque en realidad mi familia es originaria de Rusia y la mayoría de las veces unen el Ruso con el Francés, es tan gracioso)- Respondió ella de la forma mas normal posible, todos se le quedaron viendo como locos pues la mayoría y apenas mencionaba un simple _'Bonjour'_ Pero nunca llegaban a eso

- _Intéressant. Quel est votre nom?_ (Interesante. ¿Cual es su nombre)- Preguntó el con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo plasmado en el rostro

- _Mon nom est Yamino Koneko_ (Mi nombre es Yamino Koneko)- Respondió ella sonriente

 _-_ _Mlle goût, je prévois de voir une excellente performance dans ma classe_ (Un gusto señorita, espero ver un excelente desempeño en mi clase)- Dijo el estrechando su mano con la de ella

 _-_ _Bien sûr que oui_ (Por supuesto que si)- Dijo ella alegre

-Bien, espero que el Frances de todos mejore en este año y cuentan con una nueva compañera para la labor- Dijo guiñandole un ojo a la mencionada que no hizo mas que reir alegre ganandose la mirada de odio de varias de sus compañeras femeninas

-Felicidades Koneko, eres la nueva favorita del profesor- Dijo Kaori jocosa

-Eso parece- Dijo Mei desde atras mirando el pizarrón escuchando unos cuantos murmullos por parte de algunas chicas de atras

-¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de hablar de Koneko a sus espaldas asquerosas víboras de alcantarilla!- Apenas y dijo eso los ojos de todos se posaron sobre Soun, incluso los del profesor

-¿Sucede algo señorita Hinamori?- Dijo este con voz firme

-Si, pasa que estas cinco víboas andan escupiendo venenno de Koneko

-¿De que hablas? La altura debe de estar afectandote el cerebro jirafa largirucha- Dijo la cabecilla del grupo

-Señorita Hibiko, modere su vocabulario- La regaño Nagumo

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que repita todo lo qe¡ue dijeron? Pues bien- Dijo Soun, tomo algo de aire y empezo a hablar tratando de imitar sus voces chillonas- _¿Quien se cree la nueva?; No lo se, pero se la da muy bien esas de impresionar al profesor con su falso acento frances; De seguro lo hace para llamar la atención; Maldita becada transferida de alcantarilla, esta escuela seria mucho mejor si no hubiera gente pobre; Si, los pobres mas bien deberían de trabajar para nosotros y ser nuestros esclavos y eso_

Y siguio un largo rato dejando en ridículo al pequeño grupo que estaba ofendiendo a Koneko

-Y eso es todo... ¿Olvide algo acaso?- Dijo Soun molesta mirando a las mencionadas

-¿Es eso cierto señoritas?- Las cinco se miraron nerviosas al sentir la fria mirada de su profesor sobre ellas

-Profesor, es obvio que no van a hablar- Dijo Mei sorpresivamente- Cuando una persona hizo algo y descucbren que lo hizo sin darse cuenta esta obviamente tratara de negarlo sin saber que mientras mas lo niegue mas cierto se da a entender lo que hizo

-Aparte de eso señor...- Hablo Kaori- Su tono de voz es tan agudo que un susurro parece el rechinante sonido de uñas postizas en un pizarrón de tiza

Dicha declaración dada de unas de sus mejores alumnos lo dejo perplejo, pero para el no había mejor eredicto que el de su mejor estudiante y la excelente deducción de la recien llegada Mei Fuyukai

-Ustedes cinco vayan a la oficina del director; me sorprende que siendo este el primer día y ya este enviando alumnos a detención- Dijo este viendo a las alumnas salir- Volvere dentro de poco, joven Matsubara... Ya sabe que hacer...

El aludido simplemente asintio con la cabeza y volteo a mirar al salón completo. La puerta del salón se cerro y Kaori hablo

-Por mi, hagan lo que quieran pero en silencio y no quiero insultos, ofensas y/o maltrato a las recien llegadas o recibiran el mismo trato que ellas pero peor- Todos asintieron atemorizados y volvieron a lo suyo. Koneko iba a decir algo pero Kaori la intercepto

-Tu tranquila, si te ven conmigo no te haran igual con las otras- Dijo mirando a Soun quien estaba moviendo la abeza como loca escuchando la típica música de BTS y a Mei quien parecía sumida en su mundo

* * *

 _ **Aula 3-B**_

* * *

-Muy bien clase, como sabran hoy tenemos algunos alumnos de nuevo ingreso y quiero que los traten con el debido respeto ¿Quedo claro? Con que sean becados y de diferente sustento económico no los hace "Plebeyos" ¿Entendieron?- Algunos asintieron obedientemente y otros como si nada- Pueden entrar señoritas

Poco a poco las tres entraron en silencio sintiendo las muchas miradas altaneras y altivas de los otros estudiantes mientras que Suzuno escribia sus respectivos nombres en el pizarrón

-Presentense a la clase por favor- Dijo este amablemente

Las tres se miraron confusas sin saber muy bien que hacer; Chiyo dio un paso all frente y hablo

-Muchos gusto, soy Takano Chiyo. Espero y nos llevemos bien- Sono bastante alegre, tanto que algunos sonrienron ante su presencia

-¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Kurosaki Shirou! Un gusto- Solto esta con una gran sonrisa sacando otras sonrisas en los demás incluso en su profesor

-Um... Yo soy Kurayami Tara... Un placer...- Algunas sonrisas se desvanecieron al ver a Tara,puesto que esta desprendia un aura fría y algo egocentrica

-Muy bien señoritas, son libres de sentarse donde quieran- Dijo Suzuno. Las tres asintieron y casualmente encontraron tres asientos libres en la parte de atras. Una vez allí Suzuno comenzo con su clase

-Bien, algunos saben bien como es mi temática. Dado que el estudiantado tiene nuevos alumnos haremos algo para que los recien llegads se sientan bienvenidos. Quiero que cada uno escriba un pequeño reporte de los fundamentos básicos del Hiragana y Katakana y una explicación breve de esta - Hablo este sereno- Tienen 1 hora para hacerlo, si gustan pueden juntarse en grupos para hacerlo con tal de que los informes no se parezcan en lo absoluto ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y empezaron a trabajar; algunos se habían unido en grandes grupos para trabajar juntos mientras que algunos solo estaban trabajando solos

-Bien, yo hare los simbolos de Katakana. Shirou, tu has los del Hiragana y Tara tu puedes hacer la explicación- Dijo Chiyo serena mientras que las otras dos asentían en total acuerdo

Cada una se dedico a lo que le tocaba y en menos de 45 minutos ya estaba todo listo y hecho

-Bien, solo termino con estos detalles y terminamos todo esto- Dijo Shirou alegre

-Si, solo dejen termine este símbolo y... ¡Ya esta!- Exclamo Chiyo feliz

-Entonces entregemoslo y ya esta- Dijo Tara mirando el reloj- Y terminamos en menos de lo esperado

Las tres se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron donde el profesor quiene las miraba algo sorprendido

-¿Terminaron ya?- Las tres asintieron ante su pregunta- Impresionante ¿Me permiten?

Tara le extendió las tres hojas pulcramente arreglados y bien organizados y este simplemente los ojeo con notable interes; pasados unos cuantos minutos este las miro con una pequeña sonrisa

-Felicidades señoritas, es un excelente primer informe. Espero que su desempeño escolar al igual que este informe sea excelente ¿De acuerdo?

El trio sonrio alegre al recibir tal alago de dicho profesor ganandose unas cuantas miradas no tan agradables y unos que otros cuantos gruñidos de disconformidad

-Bueno, ya que esta era la única actividad escolar son libres de salir- Dijo este sorprendiendo a los otros estudiantes

-De acuerdo- Dijo Chiyo dirigiendose a la puerta seguida de Shirou y Tara- Wow... Fue un muy buen inicio de clase

-Y que lo digas... Me siento inteligentosa- Dijo Shirou alegre- ¿Que hay de ti Tara-chan?

-¿Que hay de mi? Bueno, nos ganamos un monton de miradas de odio y demas- Dijo esta desinteresada poniendo sus brazos detras de su cabeza

-Oh... Eso es lo de menos Tara-chan- Dijo Shirou despreocupada

-Si, con el tiempo iran desapareciendo- Dijo Chiyo como si nada, sin embargo Tara no parecía muy convencida

-Si ustedes lo dicen- Dijo esta sin mas

* * *

 ** _Hospital General de Inazuma..._**

* * *

-Bien Maguro, solo tienes que permanecer con esta venda por dos semanas exactas y tus ojos mejoraran- Dijo el doctor

-Esta bien- Dijo la joven sin mas- Gracias doctor

-No hay de que y asegurate de usar los anteojos oscuros cuando vayas a salir- Le recordo este

-Esta bien- Aseguro esta feliz

-Muy bien, que tengas una linda tarde

-Igualmente doctor- Escucho la puerta abrirse para luego cerrarse junto con unas cuantas voces y algunos pasos acercarse a ella y un peculiar tintineo que claramente reconoció- ¿Eres tu Yuzu-Dono?

-¿Quien mas va a ser Maguro? ¿Kumamon*?- Soltó la joven

-Bueno... Kumamon es bonito y muy suave, tu eres todo lo contrario- La confesión de la pelinegra sorprendio a la castaña

-Muy graciosa Maguro...- Solto esta sarcástica tomandola del brazo levantandola de la camilla del consultorio- Recibí una llamada de tus padres diciendote que no estan en casa, así que te quedaras en la mia hasta que lleguen

-Esta bien ¿Tienes mis gafas oscuras?- Preguntó esta a lo cual Yuzuki movió su cascabel en señal de afirmación- ¿Podrías darmelos?

-Sigo sin entender ¿Por que usas lentes si tienes la venda sobre los ojos?- Soltó Yuzuki de repente dandole los dichosos lentes a Maguro

-Secillo, la venda se encargara de adelantar el proceso de regeneración de mis retinas y los lentes son para protegerlos; si no uso los lentes oscuros los rayos del sol pueden atravesar mis vendas y tendre machas en las retinas- Explico esta dejando a Yuzuki confundida

-Claro... Lo que tu digas- Dijo causando una pequeña risa en Maguro

La tomo del brazo y ambas salieron del hospital; hacía ya un par de meses en los cuales Maguro había sido sometida a una operación de retina totalmente riesgosa en la cual podría perder la vista, sin embargo, todo salio exitosamente bien y en menos de lo que se esperaba ya estaria viendo todo

Si bien los ojos de Maguro no servían pero tenía un excelente oído y antes de someterse a la operación le dio a cada una de las chicas un brazalete con un cascabel, si bien todos los brazaletes eran iguales lo único diferente eran los cascabeles; cada uno tenía un tintineo en particular y a base de ese tintineo era como ella diferenciaba a una persona de otra incluso sus padres y los de Yuzuki tenía uno

Pasados unos cuantos minutos Maguro escucho un tintineo algo particular que llamo su atención haciendo que detuviera su paso y el de Yuzuki

-¿Sucede algo Maguro?- Preguntó esta de repente

-Alguien esta cerca- El tintineo se hacía cada vez mas conocido para ella, de repente otro tintineo le acompaño. Se solto del agarre de Yuzuki y empezó a seguir los tintineos, en su trayecto escucho unas cuantas risas que se le hacían muy conocidas; una risa totalmente traviesa y otra un poco mas sofisticada

Ya sabía de quienes se trataban...

-Vaya... Pense que ustedes volverían la próxima semana- La voz de Maguro detuvo la conversación de las dos chicas que, al escucharlas la miraron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Magu-chan!- Sintio un par de brazos rodearla seguido de un peculiar olor a "Polvo de Hadas" sabía que se trataba de Chiharu por algo muy común, su baja estatura y las cosquillas que le hacían su fleco en su cuello. Poseedora largas y finas hebras rojas cobrizo de rizos hasta su cintura, su fleco corrido hacia la izquierda sostenido por una diadema contrarrestando su cabello, sus grandes orbes de un brillante color cyan y su tersa y fina piel ligeramente bronceada

-Tanto tiempo sin verte- La otra voz la reconocio a la perfección y mas su perfecto tono maternal seguido de un peculiar olor a rosas y sus afectuosos brazos rodearla. Poseedora de unas brillantes hebras onduladas hasta sus caderas muy bien cuidadas de una cálido rosa. Sus orbes eran de un intenso azul, profundos e incomparables y su piel estaba finamente bronceada, no era nada mas y nada menos que Yukari- ¿Que haces vagando por aquí sola?

-Vagando- Respondió esta

-Oh～ Asi que ella es la chica de la que me hablaban ¿No?- Una voz muy peculiar llamo su atención, no se le hacía conocida pero le agradaba mucho el aura que emanaba esa persona, ventajas de vivir en un templo

-Si Shou-chan ella es Maki Maguro- Hablo Chiharu tomando la mano de Maguro y guiandola hasta la de Shouta para estrecharla

-Magu-chan, ella es Echiibi Shouta dueña del cafe que solemos frecuentar desde que abrió- Dijo Yukari

-Mucho gusto linda señorita de aspecto Kawaii~ Yo soy la propietaria del recien inaugurado cafe _Cirque Du Lune_ \- Dijo ella con un perfecto acento frances- Aproposito me llamo Shouta~

-Un gusto Shouta-Dono, yo soy Maki Maguro encantada- Dijo esta con una cordial reverencia japonesa

-¿Dono?~ ¿Y eso a que viene?- Preguntó la peliverde confundida

-Es hija de descendiente japneses, es muy apegada a sus raices- Dijo Yukari bebiendo un poco de su te

-Oh~ ¡De lujo!- Exclamo esta como niña pequeña, la mayoria de las personas seguían sin creer que esa joven de 23 con aspecto adorable fuera dueña de dicho cafe e hija de uno de los hombres mas afrodisiacos de Asia y posiblemente del mundo- ¿Gusta algo de beber? Yo invito

-Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría un te verde- Dijo esta

-Ok~- Se fue de allí tarareando una adorable canción relacionada al "Ok"

-No la puedo ver, pero me resulta adorable- Dijo esta sentandose en la mesa mientras que las otras la miraban incredula

-¿Como así? ¿Acaso no vez?- Preguntó Chiharu confundida

-Bueno, si bien recuerdo antes de irme a ti te iban a someter a una operación ¿No?- Dijo Yukari pensativa

-Si, así es- Confirmo Maguro

-¿Y como salio?- Preguntó Chiharu curiosa

-Salio excelente, solo tengo que permanecer un par de días con estas vendas y lentes oscuros para así recuperarme del todo- Se retiro los lentes y dejo a la vista su venda alrededor de sus ojos sorprendiendo a las dos chicas

-¡Niña! ¿¡Como sales a la calle así!?- Le reprendió Yukari

-Saliendo- Respondi esta como si nada

-Oye... ¿Y no necesitas un guia o algo así?- Preuntó Chiharu comiendo un poco de su postre

-Pues...- Iba a responder cundo alguien la llamo desde lejos

-¡Maguro Maki! ¿¡Como te atreves a dejarme sola!?- De lejos se oía la voz de de una molesta Yuzuki, los ojos de Chiharu brillaron intensamente al verla y sin importar que se abalanzo sobre ella

-¡Yuzuki-chan!- La castaña se sorprendio al sentir a la pelirroja abrazarla

-Eh... ¿Chiharu? ¿No que estabas es Seul?- Soltó esta confundida

-Volví hace mas de tres días- Dijo esta sin mas- Al igual que Yukari

Desió la vista de la peliroja y la fijo el una pelinegra a la distancia y con la pelirroja aun sujeta a ella fue donde la Maguro

-Tu...- Estaba por reprenderla cuando un delicioso aroma seguida de una peculiar joven la interrumpieron

-Aqui tienes y nuestras dos últimas rebanadas de pastel de Mocha~- Dijo Shouta alegre ignorando la aura asesina de Yukari

-Gracias Shou-Dono- Dijo Maguro feliz tomado su modesta taza de te mientras miraba a Yuzuki- ¿Ibas a decir algo Yuzu-Dono?

-Si... ¿Te comeras ese pastel?- Preguntó ella señalando el plato con las rebanadas

-Um... Si quieres cometelo- Ofrecio Yukari

Como rayo se solto de Chiharu y se sento a disfrutar de su deliciosa y bien merecida rebanada de pastel de Mocha

-Ahora que estamos tranquilas ¿Por que no nos ponemos al día?- Ofreció Yukari

-Por mi bien...- Dijo Yuzuki

Y así fue el resto de la tarde...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hello People! XD XD XD**

 **Lo se, me e retrasado durim¡simo pero conste que estoy de vuelta Baby! XD XD XD**

 ***Kumamon: Es una adorable mascota japonesa de la cual estoy enamorada, es totalmente Kawaii!**

 ***La canción que canta Shouta se llama "Ok" de Strawberry Milk, se las recomiendo es muy Kawaii**

 **Y ahora una cuantas preguntas antes de despedirme**

 **-¿Como les iran a las chicas en las clases?**

 **-¿Se ganaran nuevos enemigos?**

 **-¿Como les iran en las pruebas de ingreso a los clubes?**

 **-¿Koneko nos sorprendera con sus acentos?**

 **-¿Soun es Fan de BTS?**

 **-¿Tara tendra razón con respecto a sus sospechas?**

 **-¿Maguro recobrara la vista?**

 **-¿Que tan delicioso sera el pastel de Mocha?**

 **-¿Debería callarme?**

 **(O_o)**

 **Ok... Suficiente (^.^U)**

 **Y con esto me despido**

 **Dejando una confesión muy clara que nadie sabía de mi...**

 **SOY ARMY! XD XD XD**

 **Y si hay ARMY's aquí pues... Las Saludo preciosuras!**

 **Y con esto me despido**

 **Deseandoles a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no hay Review**

 **P.D. Adios ;D**


	5. Planes Conspirativos

**Hello People... It's me ^^**

 **Aquí voy 'Sho' con otro fabuloso capítulo ;P**

 **Curiosidades: Todas conocen por alguna razón a Kaori. Todas se conocen entre si desde primaria. Los colores que eligieron serán los colores de su uniforme escolar y uniforme de Maid. Las relaciones entre ustedes y su pareja sera entre Amor/Odio; Afecto/Amistad y Amor/Amistad/Odio. Habra intervención musical de varias agrupaciones variadas**

 **Y sin mas~...**

 **¡El Fic!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Planes conspirativos**_

* * *

 _ **Comite organizador de Clubes...**_

* * *

-Bien, creo que esta muy claro lo que vamos a hacer ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kaori seria mirando a los predsidentes de los clubes escolares quienes asintieron al escucharla- Bien, el director hablo y dijo que la jornada escolar queda totalmente suspendida por dos semanas debido a las pruebas de ingreso a los clubes escolares. Presumo que lo saben ¿No?

-Si- Respondieron todos

-Muy bien, con respecto a los clubes escolares dedicados a los deportes en medio ambiental, el director autorizo una serie de viajes para los clubes deportivos al igual que los clubes didacticos, pero para eso requeriran darle a los de nuevo ingreso autorizaciones de viaje. Profesores, al escuchar sus nombres, por favor acercarse a la mesa y tomen las respectivas autorizaciones con respecto al club que supervisan. Cada autorización tiene el nombre de los ingresados, lo único que tienen que hacer es entregarla a los que deseen ingresar- Explico Kaori- El club de invierno o invernal se ira a Hokkaido para la pruebas de Snowboarding, patinaje, Skies, entre otros y la oportunidad de unirse al club olimpico del mismo. Bajo la supervisión del Profesor Fubuki, el presidente Yukimura Hyouga y el Vice-presidente Shirosaki Katsuya

Fubuki se acerco a Kaori y tomo las autorizaciones que esta le extendió

-Bien, la madre de una de las estudiantes de nuevo ingreso fue muy amable al dejar al club de reposteria practicar su ingreso en su complejo gastronomico y tabien la oportunidad de unirse al grupo de reposteros junior del mismo, bajo la supervisión del profesor Midorikawa y la presidenta Mochiko Shiba

La mencionada solo agito su cabello de forma orgullosa mientras que Midorikawa tomaba las autorizaciones

-El club de Futbol y club de Atletismo seran enviados al complejo deportivo olimpico de Japon para sus pruebas y el poder unirse a los clubes olimpicos del mismo dirigidos por los prefosores Goenji SHuuya, Endo Satoru y Kazemaru Ichirouta y el presidente Matsukaze Tenma, Matatagi Hayato y el Vice-presidente Kirino Ranmaru- Los tres mencionados se acercaron donde ella y tomaron las autorizaciones mientras que a Tenma le brillaban los ojos de la emoción al ver que iba a ver un verdadero campo de futbol profesional

-El club de Astrologia fue autorizada para ir al observatorio de Mikata de Japon para su ingreso y la oportunidad de unirse al club astrologico del mismo, supervisado por el profesor Kira Hiroto y el presidente Amemiya Taiyou

Hiroto repitio la acción de varios y tomo las autorizaciones aercandose a Taiyou y dandole la mitad a este

-Todo el club de artes marciales se ira a Kioto a diferentes dojos ubicados contigumente para los ingresos y tambien el poder clasificar para vacantes de los clubes olimpicos de los mismos, todos supervisados por el profesor Fudo y los Co-presidente Tetsukado Shin, Zenshiura Hakuryuu y mi persona Matsubara Kaori

Fudo, quien se encontraba al costado de Kaori tomo las autorizaciones y volvio a su lugar

-El club de artes sera llevado al museo de artes de Japon supervisado por el profesor Terumi Aphrodi y la presidenta Mizakawa Minori y aquellos que muestren habilidades del mismo sus obras pueden formar parte de una de las excibiciones que organizan cada inicio y final de mes

El mencionado simplemente sonrio y tomo las autorizaciones para irse con Minori

-El Club de ingenio sera llevado a la Universidad de Tokio y gracias a la buena reputación del Porfesor Kido, la Facultad de Ingenieria y Ciencias cedio sus laboratorios y salones para los de nuevo ingreso, aparte de otrogarle una beca a aquellos que presenten un excelente rendimiento en las pruebas de ingreso y tambien un excelente promedio, supervisado por el mencionado y los co-presidente Jinichirou Manabe y Masaki Kariya

Todos en la sala miraron atonitos a los mencionados ante lo que había dicho Kaori, pero, era de esperarse de ellos. Kido simplemente se levanto e hizo lo que la mayoria de los profesores hizo

-Bien, el club de acrobacias sera llevado al gimnasio olimpico de entrenamiento para gimnastas de Japon y seran juzgados por los mismos jueces de los juegos olimpicos para medir su desempeño como gimnastas y poder participar en los juegos olimpicos, supervisado por el profesor Nagumo Haruya y la presidenta Nozaki Sakura

A la mencionada se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa al saber que las pruebas serian llevadas a cabo en su territorio mientras que Nagumo tomaba las autorizaciones

-El club Zen de artes tradicionales japonesas y coreanas ira con el club de de Artes Marciales a Kioto, salvo que iran a la zona sur de del mismo y posiblemente su viaje se extienda un poco mas para conocer la zona reclamada por Corea, supervisado por el profesor Suzuno Fuusuke y el presidente del mismo Zenmaki Shuu

El mencionado se levanto y tomo las autorizaciones por su profesor y cuando llego a este se las entrego

-El club de deportes acuaticos sera enviado a Okinawa para sus practicas para los de nuevo ingreso, supervisado por el profesor Josuke Tsunami, quien se encuentra ausente por razones personales así que el club sera supervisado por el presidente del mismo Namikawa Rensuke, sin embargo, el mismo aseguro estar presente al momento de las pruebas al igual que jueces y entrenadores de las disciplinas acuaticas para solicitar nuevos reclutas para sus equipos

El mencionado se acerco donde Kaori y tomo la autorizaciones que la misma le extendia

-El club de jardineria y zoologia sera enviado a la reserva natural en Osaka, supervisada por el profesor Utsunomiya Toramaru y la presidenta del mismo Morimura Konoha y nota personal del Director para la presidenta del mismo. Se le agradece a la señorita Morimura tener mas caracter con los ingresantes e ingresados al club aparte de que hay varios interesados en reclutar a los de nuevo ingresom para formar parte de su jornada de cuidado animal y herboreo

Konoha se sonrojo ante lo que dijo Kaori mientras era consolada por Toramaru quien ya había tomado las autorizaciones

-El club de música sera llevado al conservatorio popular de Tokio, los mismo les aportaran los intrumentos necesarios para las pruebas y a la vez aprovecharan su prueba de ingreso para audicionar para la orqeusta juvenil dirigida y supervisada por el profesor Sakuma Jirou y el presidente del mismo Shindou Takuto

El mencionado fue donde Kaori y esta le extendio las solicitudes

-Y por último, el club de actividades mixtas sera llevado a un club residencial para que realicen sus multiples actividaes asi como a la vez tendrán varios jueces que mediran sus habilidades para esas diversas actividades ya sean Basketball, croquet, golf, voleyball, entre otros. Supervisados por el profesor Tachimukai Yuuki y el presidente del mismo Munemasa Ibuki

El ultimo se levanto y tomo las solicitudes por su profesor y volio donde el

-Bien, con esto se termina la junta oficial del comite organizador de clubes escolares ¿Hay alguna pregunta, duda o inquietud?- Pregunto Kaori a los presentes a los cuales estos se miraron entre si hasta que...

-Tengo una pregunta- Dijo Nozaki alzando la mano

-Dime Nozaki

-¿Que pasa si alguien quiere unirse a dos clubes al mismo tiempo?- Si bien era un pregunta que muchos tenían en mente, aparte ella no preguntaba eso por mera curiosidad o confusión, lo hacía por que una de sus subordinadas le dijo que Tara quería unirse al club y ella no podía permitir eso

-Es una muy sabia pregunta Nozaki, algo muy raro en ti- Esto ultimo lo susurro pero no lo suficientemente audible ya que algunos alcanzaron a escucharla soltando unas pequeñas risas- Si un estudiante de nuevo ingreso quiere unirse a dos clubes este tiene la opcion de que al terminar su audición o prueba se vallan directamente a la locación en la que se encuentra su proxima prueba, asi de sencillo

Esa explicación callo todas las dudas de Nozaki, no podría hacer nada para evitar a Tara en esas pruebas así que tendría que recurrir a su plan B

-Bien, si ya no hay mas preguntas doy por terminada esta junta, pueden retirarse y por favor, asegurense de entregar todas las autorizaciones a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso- Dijo Kaori

* * *

Una vez terminada la sesión del Comite Nozaki reunio a todas las presidentas de los clubes en el cafe _Cirque Du Lune_ que hace poco inauguraron

-¿Para que nos trajiste aquí Nozaki?- Reclamo Shiba molesta- Yo detesto la cocina mediocre y mas este pastel de alfalfa

-Es un pastel de calabaza semillas de elote Mochiko-san, no existen los pasteles de alfalfa- La corrijio Konoha amablemente

-¡Para ti es Mochiko-sama incauta! ¿¡Acaso no sabes quien soy!?- Exclamo esta asustando a la pobre peli-verde

-Shiba cierra el maldito pico de cacatua que tienes ¿Si?- La reprendió Minori

-¿Y por que debería?- La reto la peli-magenta

-Por tres razones muy obvias. Uno. Tu pediste ese pastel de calabaza y elote. Dos, no hay necesidad de gritar y tres, estas armando un espectaculo solo por que ella te corrijio- Dijo Minori seria y tal y como había dicho, mucho clientes estaban viendola- Con que tu padre sea un chef y tu madre una repostera no te da derecho a gritar así en público, tu misma te das mala reputación aparte, le debes una disculpa a Morimura

Las palabras de Minori la callaron por completo y solo se dedico a comer su pastel ignorando lo ultimo que ella dijo

-¿Para que nos trajiste aquí Nozaki?- Repitio la pregunta de Shiba

-Muy sencillo, si bien saben que hay nuevas que quieren ingresar a los clubes ¿No?- Todas asintieron- ¿Y que dentro de poco seran las pruebas?- Volvieron a asentir- ¿Que les parece si jugamos un poco con ellas?- Propuso ella con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿A-A que te refieres con eso Sakura-chan?- Preguntó Konoha atemorizada por la mirada de Sakura

-Me refiero a que... Podríamos sabotear su ingreso, ya saben... No... Dejar que entren a nuestros clubes- Las reacciones de las presentes fueron multiples, Konoha se mostraba sorprendida, Minori tenía una expresión seria y Shiba estaba soniendo igual que Sakura

-Me parece perfecto Nozaki- Dijo Shiba alegre, así podría cobrarse la humillación que le hizo pasar esa tal Kurosaki al decir que a su pastel no era tan bueno

-¿Que me dicen ustedes dos? ¿Se unen?- Dijo mirando a Konoha y a Minori

-¿Y para que hariamos eso Nozaki?- Cuestiono Minori audazmente

-Sencillo, asi evitaremos que principiantes sin futuro nos quiten nuestros puestos- Dijo Nozaki, lo que ella no sabía es que había un cierto individuo que escuchaba todo atentamente

- _Mou~ Quieren sabotear a las amigas de Shou-chan_ \- Dijo Shouta molesta afincando aun mas el oido para escuchar mejor

-¿Y bien? ¿Qu eme dicen?- Dijo mirandolas

-Tu cuenta conmigo Nozaki, nadie me quitara mi puesto- Dijo Shiba orgullosa

-Tu sin duda estas enferma Nozaki- Escupio Minori con asco- Sabotear el ingreso de las nuevas solo por que temes que esa tal Kurayami que quite el puesto de capitana; me da igual lo que digan o piensen pero conmigo no cuentes y menos si estas sufriendo de ese terrible complejo de superioridad y te aseguro que Konoha no esta de acuerdo con esto

Se levanto furiosa de su asiento y se fue alejando de allí, Konoha estuvo por hacer lo mismo pero la mano de Sakura sobre su brazo la detuvo

-Vete con ella... Y no te volvere a dirigir la palabra jamás Konoha...- La amenazó Sakura, en el interior de Konoha se libraba la peor de las batallas internas, por una parte no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Nozaki y por otra parte estaba de acuerdo con Minori; si se iba con Minori perdería por completo la amistad de Sakura y si se iba con Minori perdería la amistad de Sakura

-Lo-Lo siento mucho Sa-Sakura-chan, pero... Yo no pienso hacer esa atrocidad- Dijo Konoha decidida, algo que sin duda no esperaba. Si bien Sakura sabía que Konoha iría tras de ella como un perro faldero pero jamás se espero esto

-Bien... Pero te dire algo Morimura... A mi ni me mires, ni me hables ni nada ¿¡Me oíste!?- Exclamo esta molesta

Solto el brazo de Konoha bruscamente haciendola caer al suelo y sin darse cuenta lastimo la muñeca de Konoha

-Oh... ¿Te lastimaste? Pues te lo mereces por traidora- Exclamo Sakura sadicamente, afortunadamente Minori vio y se acerco a ella, alzandola del piso

-Estas enferma Nozaki...- Susurro esta con asco sin que la escucharan

-¿Que esperan que no se marchan? ¡Largo! ¡Al fin y al cabo nadie las quiere aquí!- Volvio a exclamar Sakura cínicamente mientras que Shiba reía con burla

-Vamonos Konoha, te curare esa herida- Dijo Minori llevandose a Konoha de allí mientras que de fonde se oían las risas de Sakura y Shiba

-Disculpen señoritas, pero... Voy a peirles por favor que se retiren de mi establecimiento- Dijo Shouta de forma seria y notoriamente molesta, no solo por lo que presencio sino por que esas chicas querían conspirar contra sus amigas

-¿Y quien eres tu para deciernos eso?- Dijo Shiba altanera- Osea ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? o ¿Quien es ella?

-Me importa el trasero de un elefante quien eres o quien es ella, lo que les estoy pidiendo es que se larguen de aquí. No puedo permitir que escenas así pasen en mi cafe así que de la forma mas amable que se, por favor retirense...

-¿O si no que?- La reto Sakura altanera

Shouta no respondio simplemente chasqueo sus dedos y dos hombres aparecieron a sus costados, uno de cabello violeta y tez blanca y otro de cabello rojo y tez morena. Ambos entendieron el gesto de su jefa y cada uno tomo a una de las chicas como si fueran costales de harina y como era de semejante tamaño, nada podrían hacer contra ellos

-¿¡Que creen que estan haciendo!? ¡Sueltenme!- Reprochaba Sakura golpeando la espalda del peli-violeta

-¡Repulsivo simio de alcantarilla! ¡Bájame! ¿¡Acaso no sabes quien soy yo!? ¡Te ordeno que me bajes ahora!- Reclamaba Shiba pataleando

Cuando los dos hombres salieron de establecimiento simplemente las bajaron justo como las cargaron... Como costales de harina

-No las quiero volver a ver por aquí, ni a ustedes ni a ninguna conocida suya- Dijo Shouta mirandola con seriedad

-¡Esto no se quedara así!- Grito Shiba- ¡Ya veras! ¡Mi papi cerrara este kiosko mediocre de comida de última categoria! ¡Su pastel de alfalfa es un asco total!

-Es de calabaza y semillas de elote- Dijo el peli-violeta

-Y mucho asco que te dio, si te lo comiste todo- Replico el pelirrojo a lo cual Shiba callo

-Dejalo Shiba, ya veremos en donde reunirnos- Dijo Sakura levantandose- Mientras, hay que seguir con el plan

-Si, y se quienes mas se van a unir- Dijo Shiba con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo cual Sakura correspondio

Una vez que las dos se fueron Shouta se dirigio a sus empleados

-Gracias otra vez Tai-chan, Mura-kun~- Dijo Shouta volviendo a la normalidad

-No hay de que Shou-chan- Dijo el peli-violeta mientras que el pelirrojo simplemente asintio y ambos volvieron a sus respectivos puestos

-Bien, un problema menos ahora Shouta tiene qe avisarle a las demás- Dijo Shouta tomando su telefono y yendose a su despacho- Hola... Kaori-kun~

 _-¿Que pasa Shouta?-_ Respondio Kaori al otro lado de la línea

-Shouta tiene algo importante que decirte- Dijo esta

 _-¿De que se trata?-_ Volvio a preguntar Kaori

-Sobre algunas chicas que quieren sabotar el ingreso de las amigas de Shou-chan a los clubes- Dijo esta haciendo que Kaori reaccionara

- _¿De quienes me hablas Shouta?-_ Pregunto Kaori alarmada

-Shou-chan no recuerda muy bien los nombres, preo creo que una se llamaba Zokani y otra Chibi- Explico esta

- _Es Nozaki y Shiba, Shouta-_ La corrigio esta- _Como sea ¿Escuchaste lo que hablaron?_

-Si, piensan hacerle algo malo a las amigas de Shou-chan- Dijo esta preocupada

- _Tranquilizate Shouta, primero que nada hay que advertir a las demas_

-Ok, Shou-chan las va a llamar ahora- Dijo esta

- _Muy bien, voy para allá-_ Dijo Kaori colgando

* * *

 ** _30 Miuntos Después..._**

* * *

Justo como lo había pedido Kaori todas se encontraban reunidas en el cafe de Shouta por petición de la misma, ya estaban todas solo faltaba Soun

-¿En donde demonios se metio esa largirucha?- Dijo Yuzuki molesta

-Tranquila Yuzu-dono, ya la conoces... Jamas llega temprano por ciertas razones- Dijo Magura tratando de calmarla

Y justo cunado la menciono, dicha persona entro al local de la forma mas peculiar imposible...

- _Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde. Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde. Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde. Heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun geonde_ ~

Todas se quedaron viendo como Soun cantaba libremente su canción... Aparte de desafinar horriblemente, cosa que a algunas no les gustaba y a otras les daba risa

-Desafinas horrible niña- Dijo Hinata algo disgustada por su voz de gallo

-Sabes que no te puede escuchar ¿Verdad?- Dijo Iruka sonriente

-Aun así- Dijo Hinata

La voz de Soun era cada vez peor, tanto así que algunos clientes se le quedaron viendo medio raro

- _Daehakggajido neorang gandamyeon cham jal gal geot gata. Ganadaramabasaa hakunamatata! Ddokgateun peuropil sajin wae jakku hwaginhalkka. Geureohdago chakgakhajima swiun namja anya_ ~

-Va a espantar a los clientes- Dijo Kuroko desinteresada

-Dejenmelo a mi- Dijo Shirou

Se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se dirigio hacia Soun; se coloco detrás de ella y alzo su mano dispuesta a hacer lo que ya muchas temían

-¿Cuanto apuestas a que Soun la insulta?- Dijo Yuzuki a Shouta

-¿Un pastel de arandanos?- Propuso Shouta a lo cual ambas simplemente enlazaron sus manos en señal de hecho

-Que alguien grabe esto- Dijo Kaori con sorna a lo cual Koneko saco su telefono y empezó a grabar todo

Shirou azoto con fuerza su mano en el trasero de Soun... Pasando lo que muchas sabían de antemano

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea contigo! ¿¡Que coños te pico el culo para que estes coñaceando el mío!? ¡Justo en la mejor parte de la canción!- Reclamaba esta mientras Shirou y las otras se reían de lo ocurrido- ¿¡Y a ustedes que coños les pasa!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Acaso quieren morir!?

-Seguro, moriremos con tu voz de pato mal nacido- Se burlo Kaori

-Ya... Como sea ¿Para que mierdas me llamaron?- Dijo esta

-¡Soun!- Reclamaron Iruka y Hinata molestas

-¡Ya! No estamos aquí para reclamar la terrible oz y los pésimos modales de Soun sino de algo mucho mas importante

-¿Y es sobre...?- Dijo Chiharu

-Los clubes... Algunas de las presidentas de los mismos quieren impedir que ingresen y pretenden sabotear sus autorizaciones así como sus pruebas de ingreso- Dijo Kaori sorprendiendo a todas

-¿Y por que harían tal atrocidad?- Cuestiono Yukari

-Una de ellas dijo que así evitarían que arrebataran sus puestos como presidentas- Dijo Shouta

-De seguro fue Nozaki quien dijo eso- Solto Tara de repente

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Dijo Chiyo confundida

-Nada, solo una simple intuición- Dijo esta como si nada

-Pues en esa simple intuición tienes mucha razón Tara- Dijo Kaori- Es por eso que el club acrobatico y gimnastico de Raimon es tan sobrevalorado, por culpa de Nozaki. Puede que ustedes no lo sepan pero... Nozaki esta enferma...

-¿De que?- Preguntó Mei confusa

-Un trastorno psicologico o mejor dicho complejo de superioridad- Dijo Kaori- Hace un par de años ella no era así, mas bien ni siquiera existia la faceta de loca maniatica del control

-¿Y por que es así?- Preguntó Maguro

-Por una obvia razón, sus padres- Dijo Kaori empezando su relato- Los padres de Nozaki son muy influyentes en el mundo de la gimnasia artistica, ellos fueron gimnastas reconocidos galardonados siempre con el primer lugar incluso fueron a los juegos olímpicos y volvieron con medallas de oro y reconocimientos verdaderamente importantes y cuando tuvieron a Sakura aspiraron lo mismo para ella, sin embargo, no era lo mismo... En cada competencia Sakura siempre obtenía el segundo lugar; al principio sus padres lo dejaban pasar puesto que no siempre se puede obtener el primer lugar aparte de que era una principiante, pero luego eso comenzo a hacerse mas seguido... En cada competencia, presentción o debut, Nozaki siempre obtenía el segundo lugar y ahí fue cuando sus padres no soportaron mas...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _-Felicidades a todas las gimnastas que inieron de todos los rincones del mundo para participar en nuestro festial gimnastico- Decía el locutor escuchando la ovasión del público- Y con ustedes... Nuestras galardonadas de este festival_

 _En los podíos se podían observar a tres jovenes. El tercer lugar era ocupado por una morena de cabello negro sujetado con un lazo rojo, blanco y azul que traia puesto un leotardo rojo rubí brillante. El segundo lugar era ocupado por una chica de cabellos rosados y usaba un leotardo junto a una falda en forma de flor de cerezo del mismo color que su cabellos. Y el primer lugar era ocupado por una joven de cabello plateados sujetados en un perfecto moño usando un leotardo color blanco con destellos en rojo, blanco y azul_

 _Una vez que los espectadores se fueron las tres galardonadas fueron con sus respectivas familias. La joven morena representante de U.S.A. fue directo con sus compañeras de equipo y familiares al igual que la representante de Rusia quien fue con su equipo y familiares, solamente quedo Nozaki_

 _-Descuida Sakura... Para la proxima tendras el oro, te lo aseguro- Dijo su compañera Sae tratando de animarla_

 _Ella iba a responder algo pero una oz mas grave se le adelanto_

 _-Sakura...- La mencionada alzo la vista y se encontro con sus padres viendola severamente- Ven aquí_

 _Sin decir nada se acerco donde ellos alistandose para lo que venía_

 _-Nos puedes explicar Sakura ¿Que es esto?- Señalo su padre a su medalla_

 _-Es una medalla padre- Respondió esta_

 _-Aja... ¿Y... De que esta hecha esa medalla Sakura?- Hablo su madre_

 _-De... Plata...- Dijo esta dudosa_

 _-¿Y que significa cuando ganas la plata?- Preguntó su madre otra vez_

 _-Que gane... El segundo lugar...- Dijo esta cabizbaja_

 _-Sakura, sigo sin entender como una de las mejores gimnastas de Japón perdió contra esa rusa- Empezo a reclamar su madre_

 _-Mama, ella no es cualquier rusa, es Ekaterina Kolokol'Chik- Empezó a hablar Sakura- Esta claramente comprobado que ella es una de las mejores gimnastas del mundo_

 _-Esa deberías ser tu Sakura, claramente no apecias el esfuerzo que hacemos por ti- La regaño su padre_

 _A lo lejos Sae presenciaba como los padres de Sakura le reclamaban por haber obtenido la plata_

 _-¿Que suceder allá?- Preguntó Ekaterina con su marcado acento ruso- ¿Por que padres gritarle a chica pelirrosa?_

 _-Por que gano el segundo lugar- Explico Sae_

 _-¿Y eso ser malo? Segundo lugar muy buen lugar- Dijo esta_

 _-Si, pero no para alguien que lo obtiene muy segido- Dijo sorprendiendo a la albina_

 _-¿Chica pelirrosa ganar siempre segundo lugar?_

 _-Siempre- Respondió Sae notando algo de lastima en el rostro de Ekaterina_

 _-¡Sinceramente no entiendo Sakura! ¡Te hemos dado literalmente todo para sea la mejor! ¡Los mejores entrenadores, los mejores artefactos, los mejores trajes! ¡Todo! ¿¡Y así nos pagas!?- Comenzó a gritar la madre de Sakura- ¡Cuando tu padre y yo eramos gimnastas jamás tuvimos medallas de plata, solo de oro y es lo que tu en todos estos años debiste de haber tenido_

 _-Pero..._

 _-¡Sin peros Sakura! ¡Te hemos educado toda la vida para que seas la mejor gimnasta del mundo, mejos que Gabrielle Douglas, mejor que Ally Raismas, mejor que Lourie Hernandez, mejor que Simone Biles y mucho mejor que Ekaterina Kolokol´Chik!- Grito esta, molesta la tomo por los hombros y empezó a sarandearla- ¡Sakura, eres una Nozaki! ¡Tienes que ser mejor que nadie! ¡Tienes que ser mejor todas esas gimnastas! ¡Tienes que ser la mejor del mundo! ¿¡Me oiste!?_

 _-Si..._

 _-Bien... Volvremos a casa y entrenaras hasta desfallecer o al menos hasta que mejores todas esas fallas que te hicieron perder- Dijo su madre tomandola del brazo y jalandola hacia la salida_

 _-Pero... ¿Y si me da hambre?- Solto esta haciendo que su madre se detuviera de golpe_

 _-No comeras absolutamente nada, no lo mereces despues de haber traido eso- Dijo su padre señalando su medalla_

 _-Ni deberias de hacerlo, es mas, entrenaras hasta que se te cansen los musculos y no sientas absolutamente nada. Y para la proxima competencia haras lo que sea necesario para ganar ¿Entendiste?- Dijo esta a lo cual Sakura asintio y salieron de allí_

 _A lo lejos Kaori miraba todo con desapruebo al igual que la mujer a su lado_

 _-¿Viste todo ese espectáculo Kikô?- Preguntó Kaori_

 _-Si, y cabe destacar que esos padres estan dando un muy mal ejemplo a su hija- Dijo la morena_

 _-¿A si?_

 _-Si, pueden generarle un trastorno a la chica si siguen con esa mentalidad- Explico Kikô sabiamente_

 _-Lo que no sabía... Es que todo lo dicho por Kikô... Resulto ser cierto..._

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

-Las palabras de Kikô fueron totalmente acertadas, al final Sakura termino por enloquecer con su complejo de superioridad; desde entonces Sakura a hecho el ingreso de las nuevas imposiblemente dificil, me compadesco de ustedes las que piensan ingresar- Dijo mirando a Tara, Koneko, Soun y Shouta

-¿Y como piensas detener eso Kaori-kun?- Preuntó Riko

-Sencillo, me hice artista y tome las autorizaciones con sus nombres- Dijo Kaori mostrando dichos papeles

-¿Y para que son esas autorizaciones?- Preguntó Shouta

-Bueno, cuando hay ingresos a los clubes la secundaria realiza viajes a diferentes locaciones para que sea mas sencillo los ingresos, algunos son a Okinawa, otros a Hokkaido, algunos a Osaka o Kioto y muchos otros- Djio Kaori notando como los ojos de todas brillaban ante lo que decia

Una a una Kaori fue entregando las solicitudes a todas las presenten quiene leían todo

-¿Por que dice acompañante?- Preguntó Chiharu

-Por que si se van a hacer viajes a otros lugares de Japón es requerido la presencia de un adulto o ser responsable- Explico Kaori- No saben las atrocidades que han pasado por no ir con un acompañante

-Oh...- Dijeron todas

-Y... ¿Como impedimos esos saboteos?- Preuntó Koneko

-Sencillo... De la forma que ellas no se esperan- Dijo Kaori con una cara enigmatica

* * *

 _ **Residencia Shiba...**_

* * *

-¿Y que me dicen?- Preguntó Sakura a todas las presentes

Todas se miraron entre si con una sorisa maliciosa y se voltearon a ver a la cabecilla de esto despues de Sakura

-Sakura, en nombre de todas nosotras las presentes aquí te ayudaremos con este plan- Dijo Yuri sonriendo igual que Sakura

-¿Y que pasara con Morimura y Mizukawa?- Preguntó una joven de cabello azul rey y ojos naranjas

-Muy simple Yuma, sera igual de marginadas que las demas- Dijo Shiba

-Entonces esta decidido... El día de las pruebas... Sera la última vez que las veremos...- Dijo Sakura maliciosa riendo a la par con las otras...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 ** _¿Que tal les pareció? ¿Cool verdad? ;)_**

 ** _Pues a mi me gusto mucho y aquí es cuando empieza la verdadera guerra :)_** **_*La canción presente es de BTS Boy In Luv (Era de esperarse, Soy ARMY XD XD XD) Y de ahora en adelante BTS sera la banda sonora oficial del fic y de Soun X'D_** **_Ademas, hay otra razón importante por hay... (·_·)_** **_HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! XD XD XD_** **_Ah... Ya son 17 años y sigo sin asimilarlo XD XD XD_** **_Y antes de irme... Unas pequeñas preguntas para ustedes_** **Preguntas:** **-¿Como seran los viajes con respecto a los clubes?** **-¿Podra Sakura y las otras ejecutar su plan?** **-¿Las chicas podrán evitar el saboteo?** **-¿Como seran las pruebas?** **-¿Que pasaran en los viajes?** **-¿Sera posible que el trastorno de Sakura tenga Cura?** **-¿Quien sera Ekaterina Kolokol'Chik?** **-¿Sere capáz de ir al concierto de BTS en Chile?** **-¿Debo dejar de hacer tantas preguntas?** **(O_O)** **Ok ya... Me relajo...** **Bueno y sin mas me despido...** **Alita se despide** **Besos ;3** **P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no hay review ;)** **P.D.2. Adios ;P**


End file.
